Kyo amoureux?
by Darkhuricaine
Summary: Quand Kyo fait le point et qu'il découvre ces sentiments kyoyuya et pour les autres couples c'est pas encore défini fin en ligne
1. prologue

**Kyo amoureux ? **

Kyo et les autres ne m'appartienne pas mais les éventuelle personnage que je vait créer eux oui.

**PROLOGUE**

Un grand samourai brun avec des yeux rouge et un long katana de 150 cm accompagner d'une jeune fille blonde parcourez la route sans un mot jusqu'à ce que la fille blonde prit la parole.

« ? –Kyo on va ou comme sa ? Sa fait un mois que l'on c'est séparer des autres et tu ne semble pas avoir de but précis.

Kyo –Oui et alors ?

? –Ben je voudrait juste savoir ou on va ?

Kyo –J'ai pas de but précis.

? –QUOI ? TU NE SAIT MÊME PAS OU TU VA ? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?

Kyo irriter –Je ne tes pas demander de me suivre planche à pain alors si tu n'est pas contente casse toi.

Yuya –Quoi ? Mais c'est que …

Kyo la regarda droit dans les yeux –C'est que quoi ?

Yuya ne savant plus trop quoi dire _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend c'est vrai après tout pourquoi je reste avec lui ?_ –D'accord je m'en vait au prochain village.

Kyo fut un peu désarçonner par cette réponse mais ne laissa rien paraître –Tant mieux je vait enfin pouvoir être seul. »

A ses mot Yuya tenta de lui assener un coup de poing mais celui si l'esquiva facilement et commença a lui prendre les seins dans ses mains tandis que Yuya rougissait en se dégageant.

« Yuya rouge de colère et de gène –Pervers tu va voir je me vengerai un jour. »

A ces mot Kyo continua sans lui prêter attention et elle du courir pour le rattraper et se remettre a sa hauteur tout en ayant réajuster son kimono avant.

Sur le chemin du village il ne croisèrent personne et une fois dans le village Yuya se retourna vers Kyo.

«Yuya –C'est ici que l'ont ce sépare donc adieu.

Kyo –Mouais et alors ?

Yuya –Alors tous ce que l'on à vécu tous ensemble tu t'en fiche ? Tu est vraiment sans cœur.

Kyo arrogant et ironique –Oui et alors ? Je suis Kyo aux yeux de démon je te rappelle donc c'est normal que je n'ai pas de cœur.

Yuya se mettant a pleurer –Dire que un instant j'ai crut que tu avait changer et que tu nous considérer comme des amis je me suis bien tromper sur ton comptes sale monstre.

Kyo fut blesser au cœur par ce mot et ne compris pas ce qui ce passer –Aller va voir ailleur planche à pain je n'ai pas besoin de boulet comme des amis ou autre chose qui ne ferai que me ralentir et m'encombrer. »

Yuya pleura de lus belle et partit en courant en donnant une baffe à un Kyo subjuguer et sentant une douleur a sa poitrine. _Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui ce passe j'ai super mal a la poitrine depuis qu'elle ma traiter de monstre mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive._

Il resta un semaine dans la ville enfermer dans son hôtel à ruminer et a essayer de comprendre et pris soudain un décision.

« Kyo –Il me reste plus qu'a faire le point sur ces sentiment mais sa ressemble a une chose que m'avait dit muramasa mas laquelle ? »

Kyo réfléchie pendant 2 heure et soudain il se souvint de ce qu 'avez dit sont maître sur le sujet et comment réagir.

Il courut dans toute la ville a la recherche de Yuya mais ne la trouva pas jusqu'à ce qu'une personne lui dit qu'elle était sortit du village avec un samourai blond et qu'il se dirigeait vers la ville dans la montagne. A ces mot Kyo courut vers la sortit du village et se dirigea vers la montagne . _Merde quelle con je fait je n'aurai pas du la laisser partir si ce qu'a dit Muramasa est vrai alors il faut que je la retrouve à tout pris._

**Du coter de Yuya.**

Elle marchait avec un samourai blond tenant 2 katana sur le coter et celui si se tourna vers elle.

« ? –Sa va je n'avance pas trop vite ?

Yuya –Non sa va merci.

? –Vous aller voir vous aller vous plaire chez moi.

Yuya –Si vous le dite . »

Elle continua de marcher quand soudain un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir avec e symbole des mibu dans le dos. Il sembler essouffler et quand le blond le reconnue il dégaina attirer par l'appât du gain mais fut trancher par Kyo en 2 seconde et se dernier se tourna alors vers Yuya le katana dégainer de sang tourner vers la jeune filles.

« Kyo semblant en colère –Toi je vait te tuer pour me soulager.

Yuya ne sembla rien comprendre –Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache c'est toi qui voulait être seul non ?

Kyo –Oui mais a cause de toi je souffre et je vait t'éliminer pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur.

Alors que Kyo charger Yuya disparu et une voie se fit entendre –Kyo a se que je voie tu est toujours aussi fort pour te battre mais toujours aussi nul dans certain domaines. Je vait te donner le temps de réfléchir je te laisse 2 ans pour réfléchir et comprendre ce qui ce passe en toi et en attendant je vait cacher cette fille a Edo sous la protection de Kyoshiro alors bonne réflexion et a dans 2 ans quand tu aura les idée plus claire et que tu aura compris et pas la peine de venir a Edo car je recommencerai comme aujourd'hui. »

A ces mot Kyo se retrouva complètement seul et ne comprenant rien a ce qui ce passe et se redirigea en ville pour réfléchir car il en avait vraiment besoin et il savait que cela ne servirait a rien d'aller a Edo avant 2 ans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors vous en pensait quoi ? Bien ou pas bien comme début ? reviews pleaz


	2. démon

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà le chapitre un et je remercie tout ceux qui mon écrit des reviews sa me touche beaucoup et je tiens a avertir tout de suite que cette fic fera minimum 20 chapitre encore merci et bonne lecture voilà la suite

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : Le démon.**

Kyo marchait dans Edo avec son katana sur l'épaule. Cela faisait 2ans qu'il attendait et qu'il réfléchissait et aujourd'hui il aller enfin pouvoir accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir. Il marcha et se dirigea vers une grande maison ou un homme brun avec un kimono avec le signe du clan mibu dans le dos qui l'attendait .

« ? –Alors Kyo tu est arriver

Kyo avec son sourire habituel –Oui Kyoshiro et maintenant je peu savoir ou se trouve Yuya ?

Kyoshiro avec un grand sourire –Incroyable tu la appeler par son prénom tu a fait des progrès.

Kyo commençant a s'emporter –Ou est elle ? Si tu ne me dit rien je te tue.

Kyoshiro sourit –Elle se trouve en ville pour l'instant et sache que je me suis améliorer et que nous sommes de même force Kyo.

Kyo souriant s'en allant vers la ville –C'est ce que tu crois. »

A ces mot il partit et commença a chercher en ville.

**Du coter de Yuya.**

Yuya ce promener en ville et en 2 ans elle n'avait pas changer a part qu'elle avait pris plus de forme et ressembler plus a une femme qu'a une jeune fille maintenant. Alors qu'elle se baladait un samourai l'interpella.

« Samourai –Bonjour mademoiselle comment vous appeler vous ? Moi c'est Lee.

Yuya –Euh bonjour je m'appelle Yuya mais qui est vous et que me voulez vous ?

Lee souriant –C'est simple vous êtes si jolie que je voulait vraiment connaître votre nom.

Yuya rougit –Merci du compliment

Lee –Sa vous dirait de venir au restaurant avec moi si je vous invite ?

? –Nom elle est occuper dégage.

Yuya se retourna et vit Kyo avec le regard mauvais tourner sur Lee et prit peur –Kyo c'est t…toi ?

Kyo souriant –Oui et toi le cloporte dégage si tu tiens a la vie.

Lee –Désoler mais non

Yuya allant se cacher derrière Lee –Je ne t'ai rien fait pourquoi m'en veut tu comme sa ?

Kyo rit a pleine gorge a cette phrase et se retrouva soudain derrière Yuya et la prit sur son épaules –Toi tu viens avec moi.

Lee dégaina –Lâche la ou je te tue compris ?

Kyo faisant sont sourire démoniaque –Essaye toujours.

Lee fonça sur Kyo et tenta de le trancher nette mais celui si bloqua avec son katana et au moment ou il aller trancher Lee Yuya cria –NON ARRETE AVEC CES BAIN DE SANG.

Kyo arréta sont attaque a 2cm de la tête de lit qui se pissa dessus –Tsss ta de la chance dégage.

Lee ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit tandis que Yuya fut subjuguer de surprise par le geste de Kyo –Pourquoi la tu laisser en vie ?

Kyo –Si tu veut je peu toujours le rattraper et le tuer.

Yuya –Non mais d'habitude tu ne laisse personne s'échapper.

Kyo –Bah tu ne voulez pas que je le tue alors je l'ai laissé vivre.

Yuya –Quoi ?

Kyo arriva dans un ruelle sombre et les crainte de Yuya revinrent a la surface –Nom ne me tue pas je ne eut pas mourir.

Kyo la déposant a terre –Tu ne veut pas mourir ? Alors répond a une question.

Yuya en sanglot –Laquelle ?

Kyo en souriant –Que ressent tu pour moi ?

Yuya ne comprenant pas de suite –Ben tu est pervers, associable et toujours de mauvaise humeur en plus d'être un fumeur et un ivrogne.

Kyo se crispa –C'est tout ?

Yuya devint rouge –Mais tu a aussi un sorte de charisme qui fait que tout le monde te fait confiance.

Kyo se décrispant un peu –Bon tu ne ma pas donner de réponse qui me convienne donc…

Yuya se mit a reculer et se retrouva contre un mur –Non ne fait pas sa ne me tue pas je veut vivre.

Kyo s'approchant releva la tête de la jeune femme et l'embrassa –Moi aussi je veut que tu vive. Je t'aime Yuya.

Yuya rougissant –Quoi ? J'ai du avoir une hallucination.

Kyo –Non je t'ai bien t que je t'aime. Au bout de 2 ans a faire le point sur la situation et a examiner mes sentiment c'est la seule conclusion qui me soit venu a l'esprit mes c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi.

Yuya rougissant encore plus –Toi aimer quelqu'un ? J'ai du mal a le croire.

Kyo se pressant sur elle –Oui et alors ? je t'aime et je voudrez savoir si c'est réciproque ?

Yuya lui souriant –Bien sur que c'est réciproque mais bon le problème avec toi c'est que tu est toujours sur les route donc…

Kyo l'interrompe en l'embrassant –Quoi tu veut un foyer ?Un maison ?

Yuya rougit violament –Oui.

Kyo lui sourit –Tu m'aime a quelle point ?

Yuya le regarda –Pourquoi ?

Kyo –Serait tu près a m'accompagner jusqu'à un endroit plus que dangereux que même les mibu craignait ?

Yuya lui sourit –Oui du temps que je suis avec toi.

Kyo lui sourit et l'embrassa quand soudain il sentit une présence dans sont dos –Qui va la ?

? –Salut Kyo tu te souvient de moi ? C'est moi qui t'est empêcher de tuer Yuya il y a 2 ans par ce que tu croyait que ta douleur était du a un poison et que c'était elle qui t'avait empoisonner.

Kyo se retourna et tomba sur une paire d'yeux rouge –Natsumi c'est toi ? Qu'est tu fou la ?

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Tu la connaît ?

Kyo –Oui puisque c'est ma sœur.

Yuya –Quoi ? Je croyait que tu n'avais plus de famille.

Natsumi –En faite il a dit la vérité en partit puisque sa faisait 18 ans qu'il mon frère était en froid avec sa famille mais sa fait 2ans qu'il a fait la paix avec nos parents.

Yuya –Mais c'est impossible par ce que sa veut dire qu'il n'avait que 2ans quand il est partit de chez lui.

Natsumi rit un peu –Et alors ? Même a cette age nos enfant serai capable de te battre alors ce n'est pas un problèmes pour lui.

Kyo –Bon mais a part parler de bon vieux temps tu me veux quoi ?

Natsumi lui sourit –C'est simple je veux que tu rentre a la maison.

Kyo prit son sourire habituel –C'est bien ce que je conter faire. Et nous partirons des que Yuya sera prêtes.

Natsumi –Quoi ? tu ne compte pas l'amener avec nous quand même ? Tu est fou tu c'est très bien se qui est arriver a notre frère quand il a voulu faire comme toi .

Kyo –Oui et alors je ne suit pas comme cette mauviette et ceux qui barre ma route je les extermine.

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Qu'est ce qui c'est passait ?

Natsumi la mine grave –C'est simple mon frère a…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus . reviews svp et d'autres surprise sont a prévoir.


	3. départ et porte

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà la suite et merci a tout les personne qui mon écrites et pour les publication cette tout les samedi et dimanche

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 2 : le départ et la porte 

« Natsumi la mine grave –C'est simple mon frère a tenter de ramener une humaine a la maison et notre père la tuer.

Yuya sous le choc –Quoi ? Kyo c'est la-bas que tu veut m'emmener ?

Kyo avec son sourire –Oui pourquoi ta peur ?

Yuya retrouvant toute sa consistance –Bien sur que non mais…

Kyo la coupant –Alors en route ai confiance.

Yuya –Dac. »

Natsumi n'en revint pas en voyant son frère partir avec Yuya qui lui tenait la main toute rouge et décida de les suivre.

Pendant le trajet Kyo s'arréta dans une ville et loua une chambre a l'hôtel et une fois le soir venu Yuya lui demanda

« Yuya –Dit Kyo pourquoi c'est si dangereux la-bas ?

Kyo souriant –Pour une simple et bonne raison c'est que de 1 la-bas on se retrouva dans une autre dimension ou vive les meilleur guerrier de toute les dimension.

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Tu viens d'une autre dimension donc ?

Kyo soupirant –Non je suis venu au monde dans cette dimension et ma famille a été désigner lors de ma naissance pour être les représentant de cette dimension la-bas.

Yuya souriant –Donc ta famille est la plus forte ici

Kyo souriant aussi –Oui.

Yuya éclata de rire –Et tu crois me faire gober cette histoire a dormir debout ? Tu rêve.

Natsumi rentrant avec les course pour le lendemain et aillant tout entendu –Il dit la vérité Yuya et a ta place je ne rirai pas trop car…

Kyo la faisant taire d'un regard qui en disait long –De toute façon tu verra par toi même Yuya quand nous seront arriver.

Yuya soudain remarqua que Kyo ne plaisantait pas du tout au contraire et elle avala sa salive avec peine –Dac je verrai bien la-bas mais dit Kyo je peu te poser une question ?

Kyo surpris –Laquelle ?

Yuya –Qu'est ce que tu a fait pendant 2 ans ?

Kyo la regarda dans les yeux et d'un autre regard il fit sortir sa sœur –Et bien j'ai réfléchi a ce qui ce passait et je me suis rendu comptes que en faites je ne comprenais rien.

Yuya surprise –Quoi ? Mais alors comment tu en est arriver a la conclusion que tu m'aimer ?

Kyo avec un sourire –C'est Kyoshiro qui ma ouvert les yeux en comparant ces sentiment pour Sakuya et les miens pour toi et en comparant aussi ce que nous ressentions.

Yuya ne put s'empêcher de rire –En faite tu n'est vraiment pas douer pour reconnaître tes sentiment.

Kyo tiquant –A oui ? tu va voir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLEMONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo ouvrit le kimono de Yuya qui devint toute rouge mais qui n'arriver pas a prononcer un mot. Kyo l'embrassa toute en prenant la main droite de Yuya dans l'une des sienne et le seins gauche de Yuya dans l'autre .Yuya enleva le kimono de Kyo et commença a découvrir le corps de Kyo en le parcourant de ses mains. Kyo sourit et commença a mettre le sein droit de Yuya dans sa bouche et a le lécher .

« Yuya –Attend Kyo »

Kyo ne s'arrêtant pas elle le repoussa le rouge au joue et Kyo la regarda essayant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

« Kyo –Quoi ? Pourquoi veut tu arrêter ?

Yuya rouge –C'est que … En fait je … Je suis v…

Kyo perdant patience –Tu est quoi ?

Yuya prenant son courage a 2 mains –Je suis vierge.

A ses mot elle baissa la tête et Kyo rit un peu –Et alors ?

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Ben c'est que pour toi je ne veut pas n'être qu'une gamine sans expérience alors que toi tu semble très a l'aise moi je ne sait pas comment te faire plaisir et…

Elle n'eu pas le tant de finir que Kyo l'embrassait –Tu est avec moi et c'est le plus important. »

Puis Kyo la fit basculer et ce mit sur elle tout en l'embrassant et il la pénétra. Yuya sentit une grande douleur dans sont bas ventre et cria dans la bouche de Kyo qui l'embrassait faisant taire le cri. Kyo commença doucement un mouvement de va et vient dans la jeune femme dont la douleur laissait peu a peu place au plaisir et le mouvement se fit de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce que les 2 amant explosèrent de plaisir ensemble et s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre tendit que Yuya mettait sa tête sur le torse de Kyo entourer des bras protecteur du samourai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx fin du LEMON xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Yuya dans les bras de Kyo –Je suis désoler sa n'a pas du être super pour toi.

Kyo lui sourient tendrement ce qui fit rougir a l'extrême Yuya –Tu a été parfaite t'en fait pas.

Yuya rougissant –Merci mais il y a un truc qui cloche pourquoi est tu soudain si gentil Kyo ?

Kyo surpris –Pourquoi sa ne te plait pas ?

Yuya –Non ce n'est pas sa mais sa fait bizarre de te voir si gentil ces juste sa.

Kyo –Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je suis gentil avec toi que j'ai changer même si tu n'est plus ma domestique il y a toujours les autres.

Yuya pouffa de rire –Oui en faite tu n'a pas vraiment changer. »

Yuya dormit le reste de la nuit dans les bras de Kyo.

Le lendemain Ils reprirent la route et au bout de 3 heure de route Yuya posa enfin la question.

« Yuya –Au faite on y sera quand chez vous ?

Kyo lui souriant –Dans 2 mois donc en route. »

Kyo et Yuya partir en discutant tandis que Natsumi elle les suivait en pensant ._Si elle savait se qui va se passait._

Ainsi tout le monde parti pour 2 mois de trajet.

**2 mois plus tard au sommet d'une montagne.**

Kyo se plaça tout en haut et cria quelque chose que Yuya ne compris pas et Une porte gigantesque apparut et cette porte devait bien faire 100 mètre de haut . La porte commença a s'ouvrir et Yuya fut surprise de découvrir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà finit ce chapitre alors laisser des reviews svp


	4. Famille

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre du dimanche et je remercie toute les personnes qui m'envoie des reviews et concernant une certaine reviews je suis content que sa te plaise et désoler pour les fautes je suis pas douer en français et en orthographe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3 :La famille**

Kyo se plaça tout en haut et cria quelque chose que Yuya ne compris pas et Une porte gigantesque apparut et cette porte devait bien faire 100 mètre de haut . La porte commença a s'ouvrir et Yuya fut surprise de découvrir une femme avec de long cheveux noir qui lui arrivait au fesse et habiller d'un kimono rouge et mais ce qui troubla Yuya fut de 1 la tension extraordinaire qui émanait de cette femme, de 2 le katana de 150 cm a son coter et de 3 ces yeux rouge comme ceux de Kyo et Natsumi.

A coter de la femme ce trouver un homme avec de long cheveux qui lui arriver a la moitié du dos, lui aussi avez les yeux rouge et ces habit n'était autre qu'un kimono ressemblant a celui de Kyo a l'exception du signe des mibu dans le dos qui n'était pas présent mais la chose la plus incroyable était sans aucun doute son katana.

«Yuya chuchotant a Kyo –Dit Kyo je rêve ou le katana de l'homme se trouvant la-bas est …

Kyo la coupant –Non tu rêve pas il mesure bien 300 centimètres, revenant a voix haute, cela faisait longtemps père vous ne trouver pas ?

? –Si et a se que je voix tu ne reviens pas seul ? Qui est cette personne ? Ta servantes ? Une esclave ?

Yuya s'emportant avant que Kyo n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche –Non mais sa va pas la tête je ne suis pas une esclave ni sa servantes et mon nom est Yuya Shiina et vous ? Quand on est polie on ce présente non ? Que vous soyez le père de Kyo ou pas.

? surpris par le tact de Yuya –Je m'appelle Jio et ma femme s'appelle Kyoko et toi jeune fille si tu n'est ni une esclave ni une servantes de mon fils qui est tu ?

Kyo la prenant la parole pendant que Yuya rougissait en essayant de parler –Elle est ma fiancer et c'est une femme normal. Pourquoi sa te pose un problème ?

Jio souriant –A moi non mais je crois que ta mère ne va plus se retenir très longtemps

Kyoko sourit et disparut soudainement pour ce retrouver derrière Yuya le katana dégainer –Meurs petite. »

Le katana de Kyoko fendit l'air pour découper Yuya mais a la grande surprise de Kyoko tout comme pour Yuya, Jio et Natsumi le katana de Kyoko rencontra celui de Kyo. Kyoko se reprenant disparu a nouveau et tenta de couper la tête de Yuya mais rencontra a nouveau le sabre de sont fils qui semblait ne plus s'amusait et qui asséna un coup a sa mère au niveau de la tête mais il fut paraît par le sabre de son père.

« Jio ne souriant plus –Kyo ai-je bien vu se que tu a essayait de faire ?

Kyo souriant comme un démon –Oui et si elle ou toi vous continuer je vous tue tout les deux .

Kyoko –Mais mon fils tu ne va pas me dire que tu aime vraiment ce décher elle n'est…

Yuya reprenant du poil de la bête –Non mais dite donc qui c'est le décher ? C'est de moi que vous parler ?

Kyoko la regardant surpris que Yuya osa prendre la parole –Oui c'est toi le décher pourquoi sa te pose un problème ?

Yuya rouge de rage –OUI SA ME POSE UN PROBLEME ET SE N'EST PAS PAR CE QUE VOUS EST LA MERE DE KYO QUE SA VOUS DONNE TOUT LES DROIT NON MAIS ET PUIS…

Kyo mettant sa main sur la bouche de Yuya –Mère père ce sera elle ma femme et si vous n'est pas d'accord alors tant pis on sans passera.

? –Oh mais c'est que le petit Kyo a pris du poil de la bête durant ces dernière années et qu'en plus il a bien grandit.

Yuya regardant l'homme qui venait d'apparaître –Mais qui est vous ?

? –Ah oui désoler j'en oublier de me présenter je m'appelle Djidane et je suis le représentant du monde de Hera( pour ce qui ne connaisse pas cette un perso de FF9 ) et toi si j'ai bien compris tu est la fiancée du jeune Kyo non ?

Kyo –Je ne suis plus si jeune j'ai quand même 22 ans maintenant.

Djidane en riant –Tu oublie que ici le temps ne s'écoule pas et que nous ne vieillissons pas ou du moins a partir de 18 ans nous ne vieillissons plus.

Jio rengainant sont katana –Djidane qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Djidane souriant –C'est simple je suis venu accueillir le petit Kyo comme le reste des autres car il faut dire qu'il nous a manquer

Kyo –Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Djidane en riant –Tu a toujours autant de mal a dire ce que tu pense a ce que je voit

? –Et alors ? sa te pose un problème ?

Djidane se tournant vers l'homme et la femme qui venait d'arriver –Bien sur que non Squall et tu est même venu avec Linoa ?

Squall –Et alors sa te…

Linoa –Squall calme toi et bienvenue a toi Yuya moi je m'appelle Linoa et lui c'est mon fiancer aussi il s'appelle Squall.

Yuya regarda les deux nouveau arrivant et Djidane et remarque la drôle d'arme de Squall et leur drôle d'habit a tous les 3 –Bonjour je m'appelle Yuya Shiina et merci pour l'acceuil.

Kyoko s'emportant –Mais on ne va pas acceptait que cette …

Elle fut arrêtait par le regard assassin de Kyo –Prononce encore une insulte ou un mot de travers sur Yuya et je te tue.

Kyoko trembla un peu et Jio prit la parole –Bien tu veut l'épousé c'est sa ? Donc on va faire une chose.

Kyo regardant son père –Et laquelle ?

Jio souriant –Yuya va devoir nous faire voir comment elle sait s'occuper et tenir une maison et par dessus tout savoir son niveau de combat.

Yuya souriant –Mon niveau de combat est…

Kyo la coupant pour continuer sa phrase –Nul.

Yuya sous le choc –Quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà …

Kyo se tournant vers Yuya –Je te l'ai déjà dit ici sont réunit les représentant les plus fort de chaque monde donc ton niveau de pas mauvais dans notre monde et ici de inexistant surtout que dans le coin il y a des monstres venant de partout.

Yuya saisissant –Mais alors sa ve dire que …

Kyo souriant tendrement a Yuya se qui fit déclencha la surprise de tout le monde qui n'en revenait pas a part Yuya et Natsumi –Reste près de moi et il ne se passera rien.

Yuya sourit a cette phrase –Oui. »

Kyo et Yuya s'avancèrent pour passer la porte sous les yeux encore plein de surprise des personne se trouvant a coter de Jio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà finit alors qu'est ce que vous en pensait ? Pour l'instant il y a que les perso principale de FF9 et FF8 mais bientôt d'autre vont venir Alors reviews svp


	5. Ami?

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes qui risque d'être encore plus nombreuse qu'avant car je ne suis pas chez moi mes au lycée donc désoler et encore merci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitres 4 : Ami ?**

Kyo et Yuya s'avancèrent pour passer la porte sous les yeux encore plein de surprise des personne se trouvant a coter de Jio.

Djidane et Jio une fois la surprise passé rire de bon cœur et Djidane partit en courant chez lui a une telle vitesse qu'un homme normal ne pourrait plus le voir. Jio prit la main de Kyoko et tout deux partir a la suite de Kyo et Yuya tandis que Squall ce faisait emporter de force par Linoa qui lui tirait sur le bras pour le faire avancer. Sur le chemin Kyo rencontra plusieurs fois des monstres qu'il tua avec faciliter pour certain ou avec un peu plus de difficulté pour d'autres pour enfin arriver à un village des qu'il fut rentrer dans ce village tout le monde regarda Kyo et lui sourit en s'inclinant mais tout en ne remarquant pas la jeune blonde qui se trouver a ces coter.

« Yuya chuchotant –Dit Kyo pourquoi tout le monde ici semble te connaître ? Et si ici sont réuni les personne les plus fortes comment se fait il qu'il y ai un village ?

Kyo éclata de rire –D'abord tout le monde me connaît ici car ce sont mes parents qui dirige ce village et ce village été déjà la bien avant notre arriver créer par celui qui a fait cette dimension tu comprends ?

Yuya –Oui mais si ta famille est le chef du village alors ils doivent savoir ou habite Linoa non ? Et ce que tu pourrai me le dire ?

Kyo riant encore une fois mais amèrement –Sache que Linoa est le chef du village se trouvant a 20 kilomètres d'ici avec Squall et qu' elle seul elle doit bien être aussi forte que moi et que Squall est 2 a 3 fois plus fort que moi.

Yuya qui croyait que Kyo était le plus fort –Quoi mais c'est impossible ? Tu est donc si faible que sa en faite ?

Kyo ne riant plus du tout –Quoi ? je suis déjà 1000 fois plus fort que toi alors tu peu parler et eux il ont la magie sinon je serai plus fort qu'elle et aussi fort que Squall.

? –Mais oui mon petit Kyo tu a de l'espoir la.

Kyo se retourna en souriant –Tiens mais ne serai ce pas le grand rival de Squall après Seifer ?Clou ?

Cloud s'emportant –Dit donc petit con je te rappelle que mon nom c'est Cloud et pas Clou.

? –Tiens mais c'est le petit Kyo et Cloud qui s'énerve encore pour un rien.

Cloud sur la défensive –Mais Tifa c'est lui qui a commencer en déformant mon nom et …

Tifa –Ce n'est pas une raison. Bon on va te laisser Kyo avec ta …

Cloud qui prenait Tifa par la main pour s'en aller –Les enfant nous attendent alors laisse le avec sa servantes.

Yuya en lançant un sceau qui traîné par la sur Cloud et Tifa qui dit –A mon avis c'est plus sa fiancée que sa servantes.

Cloud qui avait esquivait le sceau –Kyo fiancée ? lui qui est si froid et distant avec tout les membres du genre féminin ? Mon œil juste une servante qu'il veut …

Tifa le coupa en lui envoyant un coup de poing titanesque –Tu est vraiment nul pour les sentiments comme Kyo et Squall mon pauvres Cloud.

Yuya les regardant partir –C'est qui ce type ?

Kyo –Le chef du village avant celui de Linoa et le plus proche d'ici.

Yuya –Dac et nous on va faire quoi la ?

Kyo lui sourit –Alors de un tu va rencontrer mon frère et après on va aller… »

Kyo ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant un homme s'approcher d'eux avec un sabre dégainer. Soudain l'homme se mit a courir et Kyo eu a peine le temps de dégainer et d'arrêter la lame a 2cm de sa tête a la surprise de Yuya qui pensa _C'est rare que ce soit a Kyo directement que l'on attaque et pas a moi, je me demande pourquoi._ Kyo résister tant bien que mal a son adversaire qui se fatigua vite et sortit son deuxièmes sabres. Au bout d'une heure de combat intensif il était toujours d'égal a égal et cela dura encore une heure quand soudain Kyo et l'homme s'effondrèrent sous les yeux comme des billes de Yuya qui n'en revenait pas qu'un homme et pu tenir tête a Kyo et être a égalité avec lui jusqu'au bout. Quand Kyo se releva Yuya s'approcha de Kyo pour l'aider alors qu'une femme brune courait pour aller aider l'homme.

« Femme –Sa va pas la tête vous deux Kyo tu aurai pu le tuer et toi baka c'est pareil.

L'homme se relevant –Pas la peine de t'en faire Xiang-Ying je suis vivant et lui aussi que je sache.

Xiang-Ying –Oui mais …

Homme –Pas de mais maintenant part.

Kyo lui souriant et rengainant son sabres –Cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas .

Homme rengainant aussi ces sabres –Oui très longtemps Kyo.

Yuya les regardant –Dit Kyo c'est qui lui ?

Kyo avec son sourire de démon –Lui c'est … »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà j'espère que sa vous plait et laisser des reviews svp et pour les fan du genre et ceux qui on vu FF7 :AC il savent qui sont les « Enfants » dont parle Cloud


	6. Révélation et colère

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Désoler pour le retard je n'ai pas pu toucher mon ordinateur pendant un petit bout de temps donc voilà la suite et encore merci aux personne qui mette des reviews

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 5 : révélation et colère.**

« Kyo avec son sourire de démon –Lui c'est …

Homme –Moi je m'appelle Yannick je viens du village qui ce trouve à 200 km et je suis en quelque sorte l'ami de Kyo et cette jeune femme ce nomme Camille et toi je présume que tu est Yuya ?

Yuya surpris d'apprendre que Kyo avait des « amis » dans ce monde –Oui c'est bien moi mais comment sa ce fait que tu me connaît ?

Yannick en souriant –Sache que je sais beaucoup de chose que toi tu ignore et que je ne dévoile mes source à personne

Kyo indifférent –C'est la fille du bar qu'il fréquente qui a du lui dire.

Yannick –Hé ne dévoile pas mes source Kyo.

Yuya avec un goutte sur la tempe –Parce que tu appelle sa une source ?

Yannick –Oui et alors sa te pose un problème ?

Yuya –Oui sa me pose un problème de voir un idiot pareil existait.

Yannick accusant le coup –Un… un idiot ? Moi ?

Yuya –Oui

Kyo rigolant –Ne soit pas si dur il n'est pas idiot.

Yannick se tournant vers Kyo –Merci Kyo tes un vrai pote.

Kyo finissant sa phrase –C'est juste qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.

Yannick se brisant en morceau –Pourquoi vous êtes si méchant ? Puisque c'est comme sa je vait tout dire sur vous.

Kyo devint blanc mais Yuya ne compris pas –Comment sa ?

Yannick avec un sourire qui n'annonce rien de bien –Par exemple le faite que Kyo à continuer a faire pipi au lit jusqu'à 7ans et…

Kyo –Bon sa va je m'excuse mais arrêtes s'il te plait.

Yannick souriant –Dac

Yuya riant –Haha Kyo tu continuer à faire pipi au lit à 7ans ahah et Yannick il n'a rien sur moi ahah.

Yannick se retournant vers Yuya –Tu crois sa ? Et si on parlait de la fois ou pendant ces deux ans tu est aller chez c'est homme avec qui tu est sortit 2 mois quand même et qui t'enlacer et t'embrasser dans le parc ou chez lui quand tu le massais et qu'il te mettait la main au fesse ou encore…

Yuya rouge de honte et regardant le comportement de Kyo –D'accord je m'excuse Yannick mais pitié arrêtes.

Yannick –Ben voilà quand vous voulez un Kyo ? Kyo ? Houhou t'est là ? Kyyyyyyyyooooooooooo ?

Yuya regardant toujours Kyo et remarquant qu'il devenait rouge de rage –Euh Kyo sa va ?

Kyo explosant –YANNICK IL SE TROUVE OU CE TYPE ? DIT LE MOI OU JE TE TUE.

Yannick riant –Ben si on m'avais dit qu'un jour que je te verrais jaloux je ne l'aurait pas crut .

Yuya hésitante –Euh Kyo ce n'était qu'un petit flirt nous n'avons rien fait ensemble de vraiment…

Kyo se tournant vers elle et dégainant son sabre –Toi traîtresse tais toi ou je te tue.

Yannick faisant un signe –Kyo calme toi tu …

Kyo lui coupant la parole –Quoi ? Et pas la peine d'appeler tes 2 chiennes je vais tuer ce type et après je m'occuperait du cas de la traîtresse alors reste en dehors de cette histoire compris ?

Yannick dégainant ses katana –Kyo tu va souffrir ordure. »

Kyo para le coup de Yannick mais recula de 3 bon mètre sous la puissance du choc et Kyo n'en revint pas de la puissance qui se dégageait de Yannick qui se trouver entourer d'un aura doré.

« Kyo –Comment à tu acquis cette puissance alors que tu ne l'avais pas tous à l'heure ?

Yannick en colère –Ta gueule toi tu ne te bats que pour toi et ton orgueils démesuré tandis que moi je me bats pour les autres pauvre imbécile. »

Yannick repartit à l'attaque et cette fois Kyo ne pus éviter le katana de Yannick qui lui transperça le bras gauche puis Yannick donna un autre coup avec son deuxièmes katana dans le bras droits. Après il lui transperça les jambes et au moment de lui transpercer un poumon 2 jumelles bloquèrent chacune un bras. Les deux jumelles se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, elles était brunes avec de long cheveux noir cascadant jusqu'aux bas de leur dos. Elles avait du mal à retenir les bras de Yannick qui semblait bien décider à transpercer Kyo qui ne pouvait plus rien bouger d'autre que la tête et Yuya qui elle restait tétaniser de peur.

« Jumelle 1 –Maîtres arrêtais nous ne sommes pas offenser alors arrêter par pitié.

Yannick faisant la grimace rengaina ses sabres –D'accord toute les deux on s'en va mais jutes une chose Kyo sache que si tu était moins idiot tu ne t'emporterais pas si vite et tu ne dirai pas des truc vexant à des personnes qui ne t'on rien fait et en plus une chose est sur c'est que niveaux sentiment tu a encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Camille tu viens. »

A ses mot il laissa Kyo seul avec Yuya qui c'est empresser de le traîner jusqu'a une grande maison et d'aller l'installer dans une chambre indiquer par une domestique qui fut surprise de voir son jeunes maître en si mauvaise état et qui amena un trousse de secours à Yuya qui à commencer à soigner Kyo qui était restait muet depuis le combat avec Yannick.

« Kyo soudainement rompant le silence à la surprise de Yuya –Pourquoi me soigne tu après se que je tes dis Yuya ?

Yuya esquissant un léger sourire –Peut-être parce que je t'aime ? Ou parce que l'on est fiancer ? Va savoir

Kyo soupirant –Moi à ta place je m'aurais laisser mourir ou j'était et je serais partit continuer ma vie et…

Yuya embrassant Kyo qui ouvrit de grand yeux surpris –Oui mais tu n'est pas moi et si tu meurt avec qui je vait me marier moi gros malin ? Alors tu va rester en vie compris ?

Kyo souriant un peu –Dac mais une dernière question, qui était l'autre mec avec qui tu est sortit pendant 2 mois ?

Yuya baissant la tête –Ben en faite je croyais que tu me tuerais au bout des 2 ans et donc je voulait connaître ce que sa fait d'avoir un petit ami, mais sa n'a pas durée entre lui et moi.

Kyo un peu rassurer –Dac et répond franchement est ce qu'il y en a eu d'autre ?

Yuya rouge –Euh tu sais en deux ans ben …

Kyo –Il y en a eu d'autre ou pas ?

Yuya prenant tout son courage –Oui 5 autres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voila un nouveau chapitre de fini et celui la sa doit être le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant .

Laisser des reviews svp et rendez-vous a la suite et svp donner moi 4 nom de fille en japonais et 4 en français pleaz .


	7. Force

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous et merci pour tout vos reviews et pour les nom sa va m'aider

Bon ben voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 6 : La force.**

« Yuya prenant tout son courage –Oui 5 autres.

Kyo sentant sa colère revenir –5 …5 au… autres ?

Yuya sentant l'aura que Kyo commencer à dégager –Ou… oui mais nous n'avons rien fait d'autres que nous embrasser ou nous enlacer et le plus long que sa à durer c'est 5 mois et…

Kyo sentant la colère montait encore plus en lui tenta de ce calmer et soudain il remarqua que ces bras ne répondait plus et ce rappela qu'il était en piteuse état –Dac … Mais qui préfère tu sincèrement entre eux et moi ?

Yuya sans hésitation a la surprise de Kyo –Toi.

Kyo vraiment surpris sourit –Dac donc tu est pardonner à une condition.

Yuya se méfiant –Laquelle ?

Kyo souriant –Je voudrais que tu aille voir à cette adresse et que tu y demande Sakura ou Hinata de ma part.

Yuya ne comprenant pas et regardant ou regarder Kyo –Quoi ? mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortit avec d'autre homme que tu doit me tromper et je peu savoir ou je doit aller car la je vois rien ?

Kyo sourit –De un se sont des médecin qui me guériront plus vite que n'importe quel médicament ou bandage et de deux elles sont déjà prise par deux colosse et pour ou tu doit aller regarde bien le miroir de l'armoire. »

Yuya ne compris pas et regarda dans la glace. Au début elle ne vit rien et soudain Kyo libéra son aura meurtrière et un papier sortit du miroir sous le regard étonner de Yuya qui ne compris rien a ce qui ce passait mais qui ce leva et pris le papier et regarda ce qui y était inscrit et a son grand étonnement elle vit écrit dans un rouge sang une adresse et regarda Kyo pour savoir ce qui c'était passer.

« Kyo aussa les épaules –Désoler mais c'est un secret de famille et tu devra donc te marier avec moi avant que je ne te le dise.

Yuya boudant et se dirigeant vers la porte –Ouais mon œil dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas me le dire et sa ira plus vite.

Kyo tout naturellement –Ouais je veux pas te le dire et alors ?

Yuya –BAKA »

Kyo se mangea un coussin dans la tête et Yuya partit en trombe dans le village avant de revenir accompagner d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu avec une sorte de bandeau frontal sur la tête comme l'autre homme qui lui était brun aux yeux noir. Les deux jeunes femmes elles était pareil avec un bandeau frontal sur la tête et l'une avait des cheveux rose et l'autre était brune mais semblait aveugles car ces yeux était blanc. Kyo grimaça en voyant les deux garçon.

« Kyo grimaçant –Je t'avais dit de me ramener Sakura ou Hinata et pas les deux con.  
Con numéro 1 –Eh tu c'est à qui tu parle au moins ? Au futur Hokage Naruto Uzumaki alors ai…

Con numéro 2 –Te quoi ? Te respecter ? Ces strictement impossible on ne peut pas respecter un imbécile comme toi

Fille au cheveux rose –Taisez-vous bande de gamin ou je vous en colle une compris Naruto ? Sasuke ?

Naruto –Oui Sakura. Désolé Sakura.

Sasuke –Oui chérie.

Sakura rougissant sous les éclat de rire de Naruto –Pas devant tous le monde s'il te plait.

Sasuke souriant –Dac

Hinata toute rouge soignait déjà Kyo qui pouvait déjà la jambe gauche –Naruto t… tu ne de… devrait pas t… te mo… moquer de Sasuke-kun.

Naruto baissant la tête –D'accord.

Sasuke sautant sur l'occasion –Bah dite donc c'est que Naruto est devenu docile auprès de la…

Naruto sautant sur Sasuke –TES MORT !!!!!!

Sakura es séparant –Si vous voulez vous battre c'est dehors compris ?

Naruto et Sasuke –Ouais

Sakura les regardant sortir –Quelle bande de gamin ces deux la.

Kyo qui avait son bras gauche mobile a présent –Ouais et toi aussi quelle gamine tu fais.

Sakura virant au rouge de colère –Toi tes mort.

Hinata arrêtant Sakura –Tu devrais plutôt m'aider a le soigner non ? ce serai mieux tu ne crois pas ?

Sakura –Oui d'accord. »

Elles le soignèrent alors que Yuya avait regardait la scène stupéfaite et quand Kyo fut enfin guérit il prit son katana et sortit dehors pour rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke qui se battait au corps a corps . Quand ils le virent arrivé ils sourire et prirent chacun un kunai tandis que Kyo dégainer son katana et il se foncèrent dessus utilisant tout leur savoir faire. Au bout d'une heure ils s'écroulèrent en laissant de gigantesque cratère dans le sol provoquer par un rasengan déviant ou un chidori contrait par un mizuchi etc.

Yuya n'en revint pas de la puissance qu'avait les gens de cette dimension et couru vers Kyo pour l'aider à ce relever quand soudain Camille apparu.

« Camille –Toi ne le touche pas.

Kyo poussant Camille –Toi ne me touche pas.

Camille sous le choc –Mais pourquoi ?

Kyo tout naturellement –Je n'en c'est rien moi même mais ces elles que j'ai choisi alors va voir ailleurs Camille ou Xiang-Ying comme tu préfère.

Camille –Je le dirai à Yannick tu verra.

Yannick apparaissant accompagner des jumelle –Oui je suis la et Kyo est libre de son choix puisqu'il écoute son cœur pour une fois et pas son orgueil.

Kyo s'approchant de Yannick –Viens nous avons une revanche a prendre

Yannick souriant –Non tu est trop faible.

Kyo souriant –Alors si tu ne veux pas ce sont tes chi…

Yannick s'emportant –Ta gagner »

Yannick avait dégainer ses katana et fonçait sur Kyo tout deux avec leur aura les entourant. L'aura rouge de Kyo était pleine du désir de vaincre et rouge alors que celle de Yannick était doré et neutre. Aucun sentiments ne sortait de l'aura de Yannick mais le duel n'en fit que plus enrager quand soudain Yuya sortit son pistolet et tira sur Yannick qui esquiva et se prépara à blesser Yuya quand soudain Kyo voyant la scène l'aura de Kyo se chargea d'un sentiment de protection qui envahit tout le reste et tripla d'intensité se qui fit se retourner Yannick surpris et Kyo attaqua Yannick lui plantant son sabre dans le bras droit et Yannick décupla son aura 5 fois et repoussa Kyo tandis que les jumelles arriver mais Yannick les bloqua avec un champs de protection autour de lui et Kyo et son aura devint noir au lieu de doré et cette fois on pouvait nettement voir un sentiment d'excitation dans son aura et il fonça sur Kyo sous les regard impressionner de Naruto et Sasuke et apeuré de la gente féminine. Les coup fusèrent pendant une heure et chaque coup était si violent qu'il dégagé un gigantesque secousse puis au bout d'un moment Kyo s'écroula par terre.

« Kyo essoufflé –Merde j'en peu plus mais comment tu …

Yannick souriant et de nouveau entourer d'un aura doré –C'est bien tu a découvert le meilleur moyen pour acquérir la plus grande des force.

Kyo n'ayant rien pigé –Et c'est quoi ?

Yannick exaspéré –C'est l'amour baka

Kyo surpris –Quoi ? Mais et toi tu …

Yannick lui souriant –Désoler mais ce n'est pas le moment des confidence alors à demain moi je par dormir car demain on va accueillir un nouveau village d'un monde que nous venons de découvrir et j'espère vous y voir alors a demain. »

La barrière disparue et les jumelles et Yannick s'en allèrent vite fait tandis que Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto rentrer chez eux en saluant Kyo et Yuya.

« Kyo épuisait –Bon moi je vais dormir.

Yuya le regardant –Eux et moi ? Je vais dormir ou ? il n'y a qu'un futon dans ta chambre et on est deux

Kyo souriant de manière perverse –Devine

Yuya comprenant devint rouge –N… Non

Kyo souriant –C'est sa ou devoir affronter ma mère ce soir car elle risque de vouloir te tuer .

Yuya comprenant rapidement les choix qu'on lui proposer –Dac je dort avec toi ce soir.

Le lendemain matin Yuya se réveilla surprise de voir que Kyo n'était pas avec elle dans le futon et s'habilla et en sortant croisa Kyoko qui la poursuivit le katana dégainer dans toute la maison sous l'œil amuser de Jio. Quand Kyo rentra et vit Yuya courir avec sa mère derrière elle il sourit et attrapa Yuya au vol sous le regard noir de sa mère qui rengaina son sabre et parti furibonde.

Kyo embrassa Yuya avant de lui tendre un nouveau kimono avec un insigne des Mibu dans le dos comme celui de Kyo mais décorer autour de l'insigne par un magnifique dessin de cerisier en fleur. Kyo monta sur un cheval et tendis une main a Yuya qui la saisie et la monta sur le cheval en la déposant sur ses genou et partant vers la ville indiquer par Yannick .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre reviews svp et selon vous qu'elle va être la nouvelle ville ?

Aller a samedi


	8. Le nouveau village et imprévu

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture et encore merci pour toute vos reviews alors bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 7:Le nouveau village et imprévu.**

Kyo et Yuya mire 2 heures pour arriver au village à dos de cheval et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit mais cacher sous son impassibilité c'est Yuya qui réagit.

« Yuya ne comprenant rien –C'est quoi ça ? Regarde ils ont tous des queues et des oreilles d'animal . Je rve pas dit ?

Kyo –Non où alors on rêve tout les deux.

Yannick apparaissant –Ce village est un peu particulier alors ne les offusquer pas d'accord Kyo ?

Kyo –Oui sa va je vait pas les tuer non plus

Yannick –On sait jamais avec toi.

Yuya –Mais depuis quand tu est là toi ?

Yannick souriant –Je vous…

Kyo le coupant –Il c'est fait jeter par sa copine alors il est venu nous embêter en nous suivant depuis le village.

Yannick –Mais sa va pas la tête. Oui je vous ai suivi et pour ce qui de la copine je ne vois pas comment me faire larguer puisque pour ça faudrait que j'en ai une triple buse va.

Kyo dont la colère commencer à monter dangereusement –Qui c'est la triple buse espèce de …

Yuya s'emportant –Vous avez fini oui tout les deux car pour votre information tout le monde nous regarde la.

Yannick se rendant compte que c'était vrai –Oups désoler.

Kyo comme d'habitude –Et alors rien a faire.

???- Bonjour vous êtes les dirigeant des autres tribu ?

Kyo –Pour moi oui lui c'est le bouffon de service.

Yannick –Quoi ? Je suis pas un bouffon espèce de…

??? –Euh désoler de vous déranger mais si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Yuya descendant du cheval et faisant tomber Kyo par terre –Oui désoler nous vous suivons.

Kyo voulant riposter –Moi je suis pas d'accord j'exige que tu t'ex…

Yuya le regardant de haut –Dit donc gamin tu crois pouvoir exiger quoi que ce soit ?

Kyo ce relevant d'un coup –Quoi comment sa gamin ?Tu me cherche ?

Yuya –Désoler mais avec Yannick vous êtes tout deux aussi mature que des gamins alors oui tu est un gamin et tu va suivre tout de suite sinon…

Yuya se tue au regard que lui lança Kyo –Sinon quoi ?Tu cris vraiment pouvoir…

??? –Euh

Yannick –Et le rater des sentiments tu te grouille de venir .

Kyo –Qui tu traite de rater des sentiments ?

Yannick –Toi je n'en voit pas deux ici.

Kyo –Tsss je vait me taire car sinon sa va encore devenir n'importe qui avec toi.

Yannick souriant –Ne serait ce pas parce que Yuya ta fait un sermon que tu reste calme ?

Kyo régissant au quart de tour –Toi tu… »

Yannick était déjà partit et Kyo et Yuya suivirent la jeunes femmes qui dit s'appelait Eruruu et les conduisait vers un grand château de style médiéval japonais. Une fois entrer elle les conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône car dans leur monde ils était gouverner par des empereur et donc normalement c'était l'empereur du pays de Tsukuru qui devait représentait son monde ici.

« ??? –Vous devait êtres les inviter que nous attendions non ?

Eruruu répondant avant eux –Oui ce sont eux mais ils manque encore les autres.

???-Pourquoi il doit y en avoir combien ?

Eruruu –Eux je ne sais pas exactement mais je crois que le dernier arrivera cette après midi Oboro.

Oboro –D'accord, se tournant vers Kyo et Yuya, Bienvenue dans notre village je m'appelle Oboro et vous ?

Yuya –Moi je m'appelle Yuya et lui Kyo et est ce vous l'empereur ?

Oboro riant amèrement –Non ce n'est pas moi et sa m'étonnerait que vous le voyer.

Kyo –Pourquoi ? Il se croit peut-être trop bien pour nous adresser la parole ? Vous aller voir moi je vais lui dire 2 mots a votre empereur.

Oboro –Ce n'est pas sa c'est juste que …

Eruruu le coupant –Désoler mais Hakuoro ne pourra vous voir tout simplement parce qu'il à été sceller dans notre monde.

Kyo –Sceller ? Comment sa ?

Eruruu – Et bien pour nous protéger il c'est fait sceller avec son autre lui pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire le mal.

Yuya –Je suis désoler d'avoir fait remonter de mauvais souvenir .

Eruruu –Non sa va car un jour il reviendra certainement. J'en suis sur.

Kyo –Bon moi j'ai un truc a faire donc je vous laisse. »

Kyo partit emportant Yuya au passage qui protesta mais abandonna au bout d'un moment et lança soudainement.

« Yuya –C'est quand même triste ce qui leur êtes arriver.

Kyo regardant Yuya -…

Yuya sentant la colère montait en elle en l'absence de réponse de Kyo –Dit donc tu pourrai me répondre quand je te parle non ?

Kyo regardant toujours Yuya -…

Yuya –Au tu m'énerve tu pourrai au moins ressentir un peu de compassion pour eux non ?

Kyo ouvrant enfin la bouche –Non

Yuya abasourdi par la réponse de Kyo –Comment sa non ?

Kyo –Non je ne peut pas ressentir de la compassion pour eux car j'en ai rien a foutre mais si toi tu éprouve de la compassion pour eux.

Yuya –Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a si j'éprouve de la compassion pour eux ?

Kyo souriant –Est ce que tu aimerai les aider ?

Yuya surprise –Oui pourquoi ?

Kyo –Dac alors si ce soir tu me fais plaisir je les aides et si tu ni arrive pas alors je ne fais rien pour eux d'accord ?

Yuya –C'est quoi sa ? Tu na pas honte ?

Kyo tout naturellement –Non pas du tout.

Yuya –D'accord mais tu m'assure que tu pourra les aider un ? Tu me donne ta parole.

Kyo –Oui je t'en donne ma parole.

Yuya –Alors tiens toi près tu ne perd rien pour attendre. »

Yuya partit en courant dans le village tandis que Kyo alla prendre u pigeon postier ,écrivit un message et l'envoya. De l'après-midi Squall, Linoa, Djidane, Grenat, Tifa, Cloud, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Yannick, Sword, Ios, Nanami, Naruto, Hinata, Seiya, Yoh, Ishigo, Sangoku, Vegeta, Sanzo, Goku, Akai, Godjo et Ibiki arrivèrent les un après les autres et tous commencèrent la cérémonie d'intronisation et a la fin du soir il y eu une fête puis tous le monde partit ce coucher tandis que Kyo attendez Yuya qui lui avait dit d'attendre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Yuya arriva et s'assis a coter de Kyo.

« Yuya –Désoler pour l'attente mais j'avais une affaire a régler avec Eruruu qui ma présentait sa sœur Aruruu et Mukkur un grand tigre blanc qui et toujours avec Aruruu si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle ma dit.

Kyo –A bon un grand tigre blanc ? Sa doit être grâce a lui si ils on peu venir ici.

Yuya s'asseyant sur les genou de Kyo –Non ils y sont surtout arriver grâce a leur gigantesque armée et a ces généraux qui semble tous être très doué mais qui sont rester dans leur monde pour la plupart car ils veulent trouver un moyen de libérer leur empereur sans libérer celui qui est sceller avec lui.

Kyo –A bon ces mauviettes aurais des généraux potable ? J'irai bien… »

Yuya interrompit Kyo en l'embrassant langoureusement

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LEMON xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo commença à faire balader sa main droite le long des jambes de Yuya tout en continuant de l'embrassait tandis que Yuya mit ses mains sur la nuque de Kyo et l'attira vers elle pour approfondir leur baisé. Kyo prit Yuya dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le futon tout en continuant de l'embrassait et commença à défaire le kimono de Yuya qui de son coter avez déjà défait à moitié celui de Kyo. Kyo commença a faire descendre ces baiser sur le menton de Yuya puis sur le coup de Yuya qui gémit doucement au contact des lèvres de Kyo sur sont cou. Kyo fit un suçon au cou de Yuya et commença a descendre sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui gémit quand la langue de Kyo passa sur le téton de sont sein droit. Kyo passer d'un sein a l'autre tout en pétrissant les seins de la jeune blonde qui faisait courir ses mains sur le dos de Kyo en gravant en elle chaque courbe du corps de son amants. Kyo reprit sa descente en donnant des baisé sur le ventre de Yuya puis arriva au a la fleur de la jeune blonde. Soudain Kyo se mit à goûter la fleur de la jeune blonde et sont nectar. Quand elle ressentit la langue de Kyo elle s'arqua soudainement avec une vague de plaisir. Kyo faisait jouer sa langue dans sa fleur et sur ces contours jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de explose de plaisir et de jouissance. Quand il remonta il la vie en sueur et sourit a cette vu. Yuya se releva et se plaça au-dessus de Kyo. Elle commença à embrasser le torse de Kyo puis descendit et embrassa chaque parcelle du ventre du démon qui tentais de rester impassible mais avec difficulté. Soudain il sentit qu'elle lui prit son pénis en main et la regarda étonner. Yuya ne tenant pas comptes du regard de son amant commença à déposer des baisé sur la base puis commença à remonter et fit jouer sa langue sur le gland du démon qui ne pu retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire la jeune blonde et qui prit le pénis de son amant en bouche tous en amorçant un mouvement de va et vient. Kyo ressentit une grande vague de plaisir soudain et Yuya reçu a sa grande surprise quelque chose dans la bouche et l'avala de surprise.

« Yuya surprise –C'était quoi sa ?

Kyo dont on voyait un peu le gêne –Euh quelque chose.

Yuya –Quelque chose ? Et quoi ?

Kyo souriant –Sa tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »

Kyo prit la jeune femme et l'amena à lui pour l'embrassait fougueusement et il la pénétra et commença son mouvement de va et viens qui empli la jeune femme de vague de plaisir et elle gémit a chaque mouvement tendis que Kyo tenter de ce contrôler sans trop de succès. Soudain Yuya repris les chose en main et fit basculer Kyo pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et elle commença un mouvement avec son bassin jusqu'à ce que soudain les deux amants explose de plaisir quand Kyo se vida en Yuya qui fut envahit par le plaisir et s'écroula sur le torse de Kyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LEMON xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo et Yuya s'endormirent l'un sur l'autres et le lendemain matin quand ils se levèrent Kyo lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans 6 mois car il devait partir accomplir sa promesse et qu'il la confier à Yannick et aux jumelles.

« Yuya qui se baladait avec les jumelles –Dites vos l'avait rencontrer comment Yannick ?

Rose –Et bien en faite ils nous à sauver la vie quand nous avons rencontrer Sephiroth car il c'est battu contre lui en nous donnant le temps de fuir vu qu'il était du même niveau.

Yuya s'en relatant a ce que lui avait dit Kyo a ce sujet –Mais ce Sephiroth ce n'est pas le mec le plus dangereux qui existe ici ?

Elodie –Si mais Yannick et lui on le même niveau et donc nous avons mit notre vit a son service vu qu'il nous avez sauvez.

Rose –Et toi comment a tu rencontrer Kyo ?

Yuya riant un peu –Bah moi je l'ai rencontrer la première fois dans un village attaquer par un groupe de bandit diriger pas 2 bandit rechercher et au moments ou ils allait tuer Kyoshiro celui-ci laissa la place à Kyo qui extermina les bandits et à la fin…

Elodie –Il t'a embrasser ?

Rose –Il t'a fait un déclaration ?

Yuya riant –Non il ma dit de le supplier de me laisser en vie sinon il me tuer et au lieu de faire sa je lui ai donner un coup et il ma trancher mon kimono avant de me dire qu'il m'observerai en attendant et que si ma détermination ne changer que d'un pouce il me tuerai.

Rose –Il a fait sa ?

Yuya –Oui

Elodie –Et toi tu lui a pardonner ?

Yuya –Oui car il ma souvent sauver la vie depuis donc je lui et pardonner ou en tout cas en partit.

Rose –Mais alors quand est ce que il c'est déclarer ? A part si c'est toi qui t'est déclarer ?

Yuya souriant –Non c'est lui qui c'est déclarer et c'est quand… »

Yuya se pencha soudain sur le coter et vomi sous les regard en alerte de Rose et Elodie qui emmenèrent Yuya voir un médecin.

« Médecin –Ne vous inquiéter pas elle va bien.

Yannick –Ouf car sinon j'en connaît un qui ne me l'aurait pas pardonner et qui m'aurait exploser la tête. Mais si elle n'a rien pourquoi elle vomi ?

Médecin –Bah c'est simple en faite cette jeune femme est… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà fini alors a votre avis qu'est ce qu'a Yuya ? A qui est destiné le message envoyer par Kyo ?Et comment comptes si prendre Kyo pour l'empereur ? Seul l'avenir le sait alors rendez-vous demain et laisser de reviews svp


	9. Hutawarerumono celui qu’on chante

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Bon bah voilà un nouveau chapitre et comme vous l'avez vu il y a du monde connu et encore la il y en manque

Pour Oboro, Eruruu, Aruruu, Mukkur, Hakuoro et tous ceux qui habite le dernier village ils sont tirer du manga animer Hutawarerumono que je vous conseil vivement

Quand a ceux et celles qui disent que Yuya est enceinte bah je répond non pas forcément elle peut avoir manger un truc qu'elle digère pas ou un truc comme sa

Bon bonne lecture voilà le nouveau chapitre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 8 : Hutawarerumono celui qu'on chante et le problème de Yuya.**

« Médecin –Bah c'est simple en faite cette jeune femme est tout simplement enceinte.

Yannick regardant Yuya bizarrement –Tu a tromper Kyo ?

Yuya se retournant vivement vers Yannick –Non pourquoi tu dit sa ?

Yannick soupirant –Je ne sait pas ce qui l'aurait le plus énerver sa ou que tu le trompe ?

Yuya –Pourquoi ? Ce sera son enfant après tout il devrait être content non ?

Médecin –Ces.

Yuya –Bon ces enf…, Yuya mettant du temps a comprendre compris soudain, CES ?

Yannick –C'est sur maintenant tu aurai mieux fait de le tromper au lieux de sa.

Yuya –Mais comment sa « ces »? Et pourquoi serait il furieux a cause de sa alors que c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver ?

Yannick –Peut-être pas la plus belle pour certain car il déteste les gosses et que en plus pendant neuf mois ton ventre va gonfler et a mon avis je ne crois pas que cela va lui plaire.

Médecin –Parce que ce sera des jumeaux.

Yuya assimilant les deux info –Des jumeaux ? Aie et il ne va pas ce mettre en colère pour si peu j'en suis sur tu verra.

Yannick –Si tu le dit allons chez moi en attendant. »

Yannick et Yuya partir pour aller chez Yannick accompagner des jumelles tandis qu'ailleurs…

**Pays de Tsukuru dans le monde de l'empereur Hakuoro.**

Un groupe été rassembler devant un gigantesque sceau et l'observer quand l'un d'eu s'avança vers le centre. Cette homme porter le blason des mibu dans le dos et portait un kimono blanc.

« ??? –Voilà donc votre sceau ?

Une femme blonde avec des ailes d'ange s'avança –Oui pouvait vous faire quelque chose ?

Kyo –Grouille Kyoshiro on a pas que sa a faire surtout que sa fait un mois que l'ont est la.

Kyoshiro –D'accord je mit met reculer.

Femme-ange –Mais faite attention car si vous libérer son autre moitié avec lui alors sa recommencera.

Kyoshiro souriant –Ne vous inquiéter pas je sais ce que je fait et puis je suis bien entourer n'est ce pas Yuna et Lulu ?

Yuna –Les chimères de ce monde nous aiderons mais cette bizarre.

Lulu –Yuna a raison car se sceau contient 2 force totalement opposer mais de grande puissance. Vous êtes sur qu'il faut en libérer un ?

Eruruu –Oui seulement Hakuoro car lui ne nous fera aucun mal.

Yuna –J'espère pour toi que tu a raison car même les chimères on peur de leur puissance qui semble quasiment divine.

Eruruu –Elle n'est pas quasiment divine mais divine car les deux personne scellé sont les dieux de se monde.

Yuna –Et vous voulez libéré le gentil pour qu'il vous aide ? Ou vous béni un truc comme sa ?

Eruruu rougissant –Non c'est qu… que Hakuoro est …

Une femme avec une queue de chat et une épée gigantesque s'avança –C'est son fiancé.

Eruruu complètement rouge –Non mais il …

Femme avec queue de chat –Si c'est pas mignon comment tu rougit.

Eruruu toujours aussi rouge voir plus –Karura-san ne dite pas de bêtise comme sa.

Karura –Ce n'est que la vériter et pas des bêtises.

Kyo qui était rester calme et impassible jusque la –Vos gueules que l'autre puisse bosser je tiens pas rester 100 ans ici.

Eruruu baissa la tête –Désoler Kyo-sama mais c'est que…

Kyo commençant a perdre patience –Rien a faire de votre vie je ne suis la que pour libérer votre dieu sans que le deuxième sorte alors allons y compris ?

Eruruu –Oui. »

Kyoshiro, la femme ange, Yuna et Lulu se placèrent au quatre coin du sceau et chacun fit sortir de lui une aura puis prononça une phrase incompréhensible et apposèrent leurs mains sur le sceau en dégageant une énorme vague d'énergie. Soudain on entendit u cri déchirant et le sceau s'illumina et un monstre gigantesque en sortit avec un deuxième identique au premier mas noir.

« Kyoshiro soufflant en continuant son sort –Alors c'est lequel le bon ?

Eruruu –Celui avec une couleur claire et … »

Une secousse gigantesque secoua le sol et le monstre noir ouvrit les yeux et parcouru les personne présente des Yeux avant de s'arrêter sur Eruruu en affichant un sourire carnassier.

« Monstre noir avec un sourire carnassier –Toi petite tu va mourir pour affaiblir cette larve. »

Le monstre ce défit de ses liens et couru vers Eruruu avant de se prendre une boule de feu dans la tête.

« Lulu –Toi tu va retourner dormir car ce n'est pas de toi que l'on veut mais de Hakuoro.

Yuna sortant sont bâton d'invoqueur –Iffrit de ce monde j'en appelle a toi. »

Un gigantesque dragon apparu et vint ce placer a coter de Yuya.

« Lulu –Alors c'est a sa que ressemble le Iffrit de ce monde ? Mais ? Il… il tremble non ?

Yuna sortant deux pistolet –Oui car il a peur tout comme moi fasse a la puissance phénoménal de se monstre.

Monstre noir –Toi tu… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase que Mukkur, Aruruu, Oboro, Dori, Guraa, Karura, Touka, Benaoui, Kuro, Kamyu et Uritori la femme ange lui sautèrent dessus arme dégainer pour le tuer et Iffrit en profita pour attaquer tandis que Yuya se déchaîner sur les gâchettes des ces pistolet pour ne laisser aucun répit au monstre noir qui encaissa sans broncher les balles qui ne lui firent rien ainsi que les sort de Lulu et évita malgré sa corpulence et sa taille les guerriers qui l'attaquer et les envoya valser contre un arbre puis il couru sur Yuya en envoyant Iffrit rencontrer le sol et donna un coup de poing avec la pointe de son bras pour embrocher Yuya mais il rencontra avec surprise une lame bleu qui ne trembler même pas sous sa force. Il retenta de donner un coup se poing avec son deuxième poing mais il fut parer une autre personne qui ne trembler pas non plus et riait a pleine gorge en faisant illuminait ses yeux rouge sang de mille feux.

« Kyo en riant –On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser que la fête commence.

Jeune homme blond –Oui allons-y.

Yuya sous le choc regardait le nouvel arrivant avec surprise –Je croyait ne plus jamais te revoir ?Comment est…

Le jeune homme blond mit un doigt sur la bouche de Yuya pour la faire taire –Plus tard les questions Yuya pour l'instant nous devons tuer cette chose.

Yuya –Mais …

Kyo –Pas de mais tu te tait et tu va te planquer.

Yuya reprenant du poil de la bête –Non je vins avec vous. »

Et Yuya partit droit sur le monstre en tirant sous le regard stupéfait du blond qui ne tarda pas a suivre le pas avec Kyo et les autre et une lutte commença entre tout les combattants sous les rire du monstre noir et de Kyo. Pendant ce temps Eruruu était aller devant le monstre bleu, blanc.

« Eruruu –Hakuoro réveil toi nous avons besoin de toi.

Hakuoro –…

Eruruu –Hakuoro reviens parmi nous.

Hakuoro –Je … ne … peut… pas.

Eruruu redressant la tête qu'elle avait baisser prête a fondre en larme –Tu est enfin de retour parmi nous.

Hakuoro plein de tristesse –Non je ne serai jamais de retour car je ne suis pas comme vous je ne suis pas humain ils ne m'accepteront plus jamais maintenant qu'il ont vu ma vrai nature.

Eruruu –Ne t'inquiète pas ils n'ont jamais eu cette penser et puis regarde si il te détester serai il entrain de faire sa ? »

Eruruu montra du doigt l'endroit ou ce disputer la bataille et Hakuoro tourna la tête pour voir ce qui s'y dérouler et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Le monstre noir avez du mal mais gagner tandis que ces adversaire s'épuiser.

« Hakuoro –Je … je ne comprend pas pourquoi il font sa alors que je suis un monstre.

Eruruu –Tu n'est pas un monstre et si il font sa c'est parce que grâce a toi ils ont tous une raison de vivre et savent que ton cœur est pur et puis ils ont vu le vrai Hakuoro, celui qui a provoquer une rébellion pour sauver des villageois de son oppresseur, qui partait au combat avec ces troupes en première ligne et qui recueille des personnes d'autre pays ou venant d'un navire esclave au lieu de les tuer ou de les remettre au vendeur d'esclave. Ils savent que tu est bon tous comme moi alors reviens parmi nous Hakuoro. »

Hakuoro sourit et poussa un cri avant de faire monter son aura au maximum et de foncer vers le champs de bataille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini alors j'espère que sa vous a plus et si vous avait des question (car a mon avis peu de personne connaisse Hutawarerumono) poser les moi je me fera un plaisir d'y répondre et si vus poster anonyme alors laisser moi votre E-mail que je vous réponde Bon aller rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	10. Hutawarerumono suite

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 9 : Hutawarerumono (suite)**

Le monstre noir fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Hakuoro fonçait vert lui et lui aussi dégagea son aura maximum pour pouvoir se débarrassé de ses adversaires actuels et les envoya quasiment tous au tapis sauf Kyo, Kyoshiro et Yuna qui été protégeait a chaque coup par le jeune homme blond et tous quatre repartirent a l'attaque suivi par Hakuoro qui donna un coup de poing dans la tête du monstre et grâce a sa Kyo et le jeune blond coupèrent chacun un bras du monstre tandis que Kyoshiro lui plantait son katana dans le torse et que Yuya continuait a lui tirait dessus alors que Iffrit avait du s'en aller car il était trop blesser. Le monstre noir cria de douleur et a la place de ses bras coupait une sorte de fumé noir apparu et il donna un coup dans le ventre de Hakuoro et donna un coup a Kyoshiro qui fit envoyer au loin KO tandis que Kyo fonçait avec le blond pour couper la tête du monstre en lançant un mizuchi sur la tête du monstre qui le reçu et vit son visage entailler de toute part mais rien de plus a la surprise de Kyo et le monstre noir donna un grand coup de poing dans le sol se qui ouvrit une crevasse dans la quelle le blond, Kyo, Hakuoro et le monstre noir tombèrent.

**Du coté de Yuya.**

Yuya était dans son lit et regarda son ventre gros de 6 mois de grossesse et souris doucement et pensa au père de ses enfants.

_Kyo que fait tu ? Tu a une semaine de retard déjà._ Un bruit de pas se fit entendrent et Yannick entra avec le repas de midi.

« Yannick souriant –Alors comment va notre jeune mère ?

Yuya souriant –Bien et toujours pas de nouvel ?

Yannick affichant une mine grise –Non désoler mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur qu'il reviendra saint et sauf.

Yuya –Je sais mais il n'empêche que j'espère qu'il sera la pour assister a la naissance de ces enfants.

Yannick –Ben pas moi car sinon il risque de vouloir les tuer car il n'en veut pas, Yannick soupira, il est vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments et la douceur celui la.

Yuya rit légèrement –Moi a mon avis il sera content. »

Sur ces mot elle ne le laissa pas le temps de riposter et commença a manger.

**Dans le monde de Hakuoro 2 mois plus tard.**

Tous attendait au sommet de la crevasse en entendant toujours les bruit du combat.

« Yuna –C'est fou cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils combattent et ils continuent toujours avec la même ardeur qu'il n'y a 7 mois au début du combat.

Kyoshiro sourit –Bah moi je suis pas étonner de Kyo car quand il y a un bon combat faire il ne lâche pas a moins d'être tuer ou blesser de manière a ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Eruruu –Et Hakuoro est un dieu donc lui aussi ce n'est pas étonnant.

Yuna –Oui c'est vrai et c'est pareil pour Tidus lui c'est un rêve des priants donc il ne risque pas de lacher avant la fin. »

Au fond de la crevasse un bruit gigantesque ce fit entendre puis plus rien. Tous le monde attendit avec appréhension et soudain Hakuoro sortit de la crevasse avec le monstre noir sur le dos et Kyo et le blond sortirent de la crevasse a sa suite. Hakuoro mit le monstre noir au sol et fit un signe a Kamyu et Uritori qui s'avancèrent vers lui en courant.

« Hakuoro prenant un rocher –Sceller le dans cette pierre s'il vous plait.

Uritori ne comprenant pas –Pourquoi seigneur ?

Hakuoro –Va y fait ce que je te dit s'il te plait. »

Uritori resta sceptique mais s'exécuta, elle et Kamyu commencèrent leur incantation et un sceau apparu sur le rocher et le monstre commença a se faire aspirer dans le rocher. Quand il fut totalement aspirer Hakuoro prit le rocher et toute son aura se concentre dans ces bras et il lança le rocher vers le ciel.

« Uritori –Mais que faite vous ?

Hakuoro –Je me débarrasse pour toujours de lui.

Uritori –Comment sa il n'est pas mort ?

Hakuoro –Si mais il serait revenu a la vie tôt ou tard alors je l'ai envoyé dans l'espace.

Kyoshiro –L'espace ? Mais c'est …

Eruruu coupant Kyoshiro –Possible car Hakuoro est quand même un dieu je te signal.

Hakuoro se mit a rétrécir et a changer de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'un homme avec un masque sur la tête s'arrêtant au niveau de son nez –Bon ce n'est pas tout sa mes et si on rentrait ?

Eruruu –Oui allons-y.

Kyo fourrant sa pipe dans sa bouche –Pour une fois je suis d'accord et puis je crève de faim car je n'est plus de ration la et plus une goutte de saké depuis une semaine.

Yuna –Tu a fait 7 mois avec tes ration ?

Kyo –Oui pourquoi ?

Yuna –C'est assez surprenant tu ne devait pas en manger beaucoup alors.

Kyo –Bon allons-y.

Blond –Oui allons-y.

Yuna –5 minutes toi, comment se fait t'il que tu soit la Tidus ?

Tidus souris a Yuna –J'ai toujours était la même si je ne pouvait plus sortirent mais Bahamut ma aider et ma fait sortirent.

Yuna –Mes c'est fou pourquoi pas avant ?

Tidus –Sa c'est a Bahamut qu'il faudra le demander et pas a moi. »

Sur ces mots ils partirent en direction du village pour faire la fête et fêtait le retour de leur empereur.

**Un mois plus tard chez Yuya.**

Yuya attendait le retour de son démon mai il ne sembler pas décider a venir et donc elle voyait son ventre grossir et maintenant il atteignait des sommet et elle alla dehors se dégourdirent les jambes et se dirigea vers le parc au se trouver le cerisier en fleur. Elle s'assit tant bien que mal et posa la tête contre le tronc du cerisier.

_Pourquoi ne revient tu pas ?_

Soudain un bruit attira son attention et elle tomba sur le regard surpris de Kyo.

« Yuya folle de joie –Kyo tu est rentrer.

Kyo –Euh ce n'est pas parce que j'ai était absent 9 mois u'il fallait te goinfrer tu sait.

Yuya rit –Baka se sont tes enfant qu'il y a dans mon ventre.

Kyo accusa la nouvelle –Mes enfants ? Et tu a l'intention de les garder ?

Yuya –Quelle question bien sur.

Kyo dégaina son sabre –Ben pas moi alors je vais te les arracher ces monstres. »

Kyo fonça sur une Yuya apeurer qui ne pouvait pas bouger mais le katana de Kyo rentra en contact avec un autre katana manier par un mec au cheveux noir et un casque sur la tête pour écouter la music.

« Yoh –Kyo qu'est ce que tu essayait de faire ?

Kyo –Dégage gamin.

Yoh repoussant l'attaque de Kyo d'un mouvement de poignet –Décidément la haine et la rage te rende bien faible mon pauvre Kyo

Kyo attaqua a nouveau –Ta gueule morveux. »

Yoh para la nouvelle attaque et Kyo enchaîna les attaque qui firent toute paraît par le katana de Yoh qui semblait déçu.

« Yoh soupirant –Tu est décidément borner comme un gamin.

Kyo –Ta gueule e fait se que je veut et je ne veut pas de gamin.

Yoh –Sache que faire un enfant avec une femme est un grand gage d'amour et surtout quand tu aura tes enfants tu verra que tu sera heureux alors laisse et essaye.

Kyo –Un gage d'amour ? C'est quoi ces connerie.

Yoh –Oui car sa veut dire que ce sera cette femme avec qui tu aura décider de passait ta vie et de faire ta descendance ce qui lui prouve que tu tiens a elle.

Kyo –Mais bien sur et tu…

Yuya souffrant –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Kyo se retourna pour voir ce qui ce passait –Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Yuya la respiration rapide –J'ai … »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà fini alors laisser des reviews et a votre avis qu'est ce qui arrive a Yuya.

Aller rendez-vous au prochain chapitre


	11. Naissance

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Alors voilà la suite et encore merci pour toute vos reviews divinatoire (sans dec vous êtes devint ou quoi ?)

Bonne lecture voilà le chapitre 10 rien que pour vous

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 10 : Naissance.**

« Yuya la respiration rapide –J'ai perdu les eaux.

Kyo –Quoi ? merde on fait quoi.

Yoh très calme –Tu l'emmène a l'hôpital voyons.

Kyo pris de panic –Oui mais moi mon domaine c'est les massacres et les meurtres alors je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour transportait une femme enceinte jusqu'à l'hôpital sans trop la brusquer.

Yoh soupira –Bon tu la prend dans tes bras et tu la cale de manière a se qu'elle ne soit pas trop secouer pus ensuite une chose

Kyo –Quoi ?

Yoh souriant –Ne lui prend surtout pas la main.

Kyo ne comprenant rien mais qui avait déjà prit Yuya dans ces bras –Pourquoi ?

Yoh partant –Tu verra »

Sur ces mot il partit en laissant Kyo seul mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à vite partir vers l'hôpital en courant a toute vitesse tout en faisant de son mieux pour que Yuya ne ressente pas les secousse de sa course. Une fois arriver devant l'hôpital il rentra en défonçant la porte sous le regard surpris des infirmière tandis qu'un médecin accourait vers lui .

« Médecin –Bonjour Kyo comment sa va tu m'apporte encore une de te victime ?

Kyo –En quelque sorte elle va accoucher et elle a déjà perdu les os mes je ne les ai pas retrouver par terre c'est normal ?

Médecin riant de l'ignorance de Kyo –Ce ne sont pas des « os » mais des « eaux » comme dans la mer en quelque sorte.

Kyo –Ah d'accord sinon…

Kyo fit attraper par le colle et ramener au niveau de la tête de Yuya –J'AI MAL ALORS ARRETER DE BAVARDER ET AIDER MOI. »

Kyo accusa le coup et le médecin la prit et la mit sur le brancard amenait par les infirmières et l'emmena dans la salle d'accouchement sous le regard d'un Kyo tétaniser.

Comment sa ce fait qu'elle mais parler comme sa ? D'habitude elle ne me cri jamais dessus comme sa avec autant de violence.

Une infirmière le tira de ses pensés en lui tendant des habille.

« Infirmière hésitante –Tenait si vous voulez assister a la naissance il vous faut vous changer avant de rejoindre votre femme. »

Kyo prit les habit et suivi la femme qui lui montra ou se changer. Une fois changer elle l'emmena dans la salle de l'accouchement avec Yuya les cuisse écarter en grand et le médecin devant. Kyo failli bondirent sur le médecin pour le tuer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Kyo se retourna et vit Yannick qui lui fit non de la tête et Yannick se pencha a son oreille pour lui murmurait.

« Yannick murmurant –Laisse le faire son métier il doit bien voir le bébé pour le faire sortir non ?

Kyo s'apprêtait a riposter quand Yuya l'appela –Kyo donne moi la main s'il te plait . »

Kyo s'exécuta sous le regard désoler des infirmières dont une qui parti carrément chercher de la glace mais Kyo compris vite son erreur de ne pas avoir écouter les conseil de Yoh car des les premières contraction sa main fut réduit en bouilli et a chaque nouvelle contraction cela n'améliorer pas l'état de sa main bien au contraire et soudain on entendit des cris et des pleures et le médecin sortit un bébé dans ses mains.

« Médecin –Bravo c'est un garçon. »

Mais la trêve fut de courte duré car les contraction furent recommencèrent et la main de Kyo soufra jusqu'a ce qu'il ne la sente plus et qu'un deuxièmes pleure monte dans la pièce.

« Médecin –Et voilà votre petite fille. »

Yuya lâcha prise et sourit de bonheur mais Kyo lui regarda les deux bébé avec une colère grandissante et il dégaina son katana pour tuer les 2 nouveaux née mais Yannick s'interposa ainsi que Natsumi.

« Natsumi regardant dans les yeux sont frère –Kyo que contait tu faire ? Tuer ses deux enfants ? TES enfants.

Kyo sans hésitation –Oui et alors.

Yannick soupirant –Bon on va faire un truc pour que tu comprenne . Essaye d'imaginer ce que va ressentir Yuya si tu tue ces 2 enfants ? A ton avis ?

Kyo –Bah elle m'en voudra puis me pardonnera

Yannick –Non tu n'a que deux solution s tu fais sa. 1 : Elle va se tuer de désespoir et de chagrin ou 2 : Elle va t'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jour et elle cherchera a te tuer. C'est sa que tu veux ?

Kyo –Non bien sur que non mais…

Yannick le coupant –Alors laisse ces petits et va plutôt consoler et cajolé ta femme compris ?

Kyo –Oui mais tu n'a pas d'ordre a me donner.

Natsumi –Bon on y va alors soit sage.

Kyo –Je suis pas ton chien. »

Natsumi et Yannick partirent laissant Kyo et Yuya seul. Yuya dormait a point fermer et Kyo prit sa main broyer et mit les glaçon dessus.

Quelle force elle a quand même elle ma broyer la main.

Kyo resta toute la journée comme sa a veiller sur Yuya puis soudain un messager rentra essouffler.

« Messager –Seigneur voilà un message de la part d'un ami a vous. »

Kyo prit la lettre et commença a la lire sans un mot pour le messager qui fini par s'en aller. Quand il eu fini Yuya tourna la tête vers lui.

« Yuya –Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Kyo –En faite nous allons devoir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà c'est déjà fini pour ce chapitre et vraiment désoler pour sa petite taille.

Alors que va t'il se passait dans le prochain chapitre ? Que disait ce message et de qui était il ?

Encore merci pour vos reviews et laissait en une de plus

Aller rendez-vous au prochain chapitre


	12. Départ

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous et je suis vraiment hyper giga méga supra nova content que sa vous plaise

Bon et en réponse au reviews les nom des enfants sont … ben j'ai oublier '

Bonne lecture voilà le nouveau chapitre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 11 : Le départ.**

« Kyo –En faite nous allons devoir retourner dans notre monde dans 1 mois avec ma famille pour célébrer notre mariage.

Yuya –Pourquoi tu tire cette tête alors ?

Kyo –Et bien en faite euh comment dire ma mère a inviter mon ex fiancé aussi au mariage et…

Yuya –Et quoi ? Tu compte m'abandonner pour retourner avec elle ?

Kyo –Non pas du tout mais elle risque de t'attaquer.

Yuya –Et alors tu sera la pour me défendre non ?

Kyo se mordant la lèvre inférieur –Non justement.

Yuya surprise et apeuré en se souvenant de la mère de Kyo –Comment sa ? pourquoi tu ne me protégera pas?

Kyo soupirant –Parce que dans ma famille il est de tradition que l'homme ne voit pas sa femme pendant 3 jour avant le mariage et donc on envoie dans 2 direction opposer les futurs marier qui ne se retrouveront a leur point de départ que trois jour plus tard pour le mariage.

Yuya stressant –Et ton ex elle est forte ?

Kyo – Non.

Yuya reprenant espoir –Ouf j'ai eu peur.

Kyo –Pour mon niveau elle est nul et toi pour mon niveau tu est inexistante se qui fait que sont niveau pour toi est super fort.

Yuya –Mince et je suis sensé faire quoi moi ?

Kyo –A part prier ?

Yuya –Oui baka.

Kyo –Rien d'autre que laisser les deux monstre comme appât pour qu'elle t'oublie et les tue eux.

Yuya horrifié par la proposition de Kyo –Jamais je préfère mourir que de lui laisser mais enfants.

Kyo soupira –J'aurai essayé.

Yuya giflant Kyo –Tu n'a pas honte de dire sa ? Se sont tes enfants tous comme les miens.

Kyo souriant sur de lui –Prouve le. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas l'un de tes nombreux petit copain qui te les a fait ?

Yuya –Eh oh tu te calme oui ? Tiens la voilà la preuve.

Yuya prit ses enfants qui découvrait le nouveau monde qui s'offrait a eux et montra a leur père les yeux de ses enfants.

Kyo grimaçant –Merde avec sa c'est sur que se sont les miens pas de doute vu les yeux rouge qu'il ont.

Yuya triomphante –Alors tu est décider a les accepter ?

Kyo obstiner –Non tant que je ne les aurai pas vu se battre.

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Quoi ? Ce battre ? Mais sa va pas la tête ?

Kyo –Non temps que je ne les aurai pas vu manier un sabre je ne les accepterai pas.

Yuya –Il est hors de question qu'il se batte ou apprenne a manier un sabre.

Kyo –QUOI ? SA VA PAS LA TETE SI SE SONT MES ENFANTS ILS DEVRONT MANIER LE SABRE UN POINT C'EST TOUT COMPRIS ?

Yuya criant a sont tour –VA TE FAIRE VOIR BAKA MES ENFANTS N'IRONT PAS MOURIR SUR UN CHAMPS DE BATAILLE RIEN QUE PARCE QUE SE SONT TES ENFANTS.

Kyo –TU A VU SE QU'IL Y A EN DEHORS DU VILLAGE ?

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Oui une sorte de désert.

Kyo –Oui un désert infester de monstre alors ils seront bien obliger de manier le sabre pour pouvoir rester en vie.

Yuya compris et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord –Mais qui va leur apprendre a manier le sabre toi ?

Kyo –Non je n'apprend rien au faible.

Yuya –Alors qui ? Et sache que si ils sont faible se sera ta faute car sa veut dire que tu n'était qu'une mauviette au fond de toi en réalité.

Kyo s'emportant –QUI EST UNE MAUVIETTE ?

Yannick arrivant avec un cadeau sans la main –Toi imbécile pourquoi ?

Kyo –Toi je t'ai pas sonner pauvre con.

Yannick –Hey no violence devant des enfants s'il te plait.

Kyo –Se sont mes enfants je dit se que je veux devant eux.

Yuya –Kyo tu reparle comme sa devant tes enfants et je peu te jurer qu'il va t'arriver des bricoles.

Kyo sur le ton du défi –Et tu compte faire quoi ? Me taper ? me tirer dessus ?

Yuya –Rien de si violent je me contenterait de distribuait sa.

Yuya envoya une photo a Kyo qui pâlit en la voyant et s'empressa de la réduire en morceaux –Comment ta eu cette photo et quand la tu prise ?

Yuya souriante –Sa c'est un secret. Et Yannick c'est pour qui ces cadeauta petite copine ?

Yannick sourit et donna les cadeaux a Yuya –Oui pour mon amantes d'hier soir

Kyo dégaina son katana mais avant d'atteindre Yannick ce dernier se mangea un coup de poing titanesque de la part de Yuya –Je ne couche pas avec les moches.

Yannick –Alors sa c'est méchant de dire sa.

Kyo –Putain la je suis mort de rire AHAHAHAHAHAH

Yuya qui reprit ses enfants eux aussi mort de rire dans ses bras –Ben faut dire que comparait a Kyo.

Yannick –Bah je suis tout aussi beau que lui

Kyo, Yuya et des infirmières qui passait par la –Non - -'

Yannick –Vous êtes méchant pour la peine je m'en vais TT

Yannick partit et Kyo regarda les deux format miniature a coter de lui –Mince c'est vrai qu'il va falloir emporter ces deux boulet avec …

Kyo ne put finir sa phrase que son fils lui envoya son hochet dans la tête –GAGA

Yuya riant –Je crois que comme sont père il ne supporte pas qu'on l'insulte.

Kyo –Tu va voir espèce de petit monstre.

Kyo fut soudain bombarder de tout les jouer que contenait les 2 boites a jouer que Yannick avait apporter –Décidément le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon avec ces 1000 victimes a son actif qui se fait battre par eux gamin on aura tous vu.

Kyo recula pour se mettre hors de porter des lancer –Et alors ? Si il avait pas tous ces joué il serait déjà mort ces 2 monstres.

Les 2 enfants –GAGA AREU

Kyo –Et sa veut dire ?- -'

Yuya –Ils on faim e vais leur donner a manger.

Kyo lançant 2 cuisses de poulet –Voilà comme sa tu n'aura pas a te déplacer.

Yuya exaspéré –Ils n'ont pas de dents comment veux tu qu'ils mange sa.

Kyo –Comment sa pas de dents ?

Yuya enlevant le haut de sa veste d'hôpital laissant une poitrine gonfler par le lait –Ils mange du lait.

Kyo –D'accord mais tes obliger d'enlever ton haut pour leur donner le biberon ? Et il me semble que ta poitrine a bien grossi non ?

Yuya –Baka va t'acheter un cerveaux pendant que je nourri tes enfants. »

Yuya prit les enfants et les mit au niveau de sa poitrine ou ils commencèrent a s'a laité tandis que Kyo rentra chez lui et commença a préparer ses affaires.

_Son pas mal ces gosses. Mince mais qu'est ce que je dit sa va pas la tête._

**1 mois plus tards.**

Kyo qui portait son fils sur le dos tandis que Yuya portait sa fille sur le sien franchirent la porte a la suite de Jio et Kyoko qui avançait devant et Natsumi elle parlait avec Yuya sur les nom des enfants quand elles prirent leur décision.

« Yuya –Alors mon fils je vais l'appeler Ai et ma fille Midori sa leur va ?

Natsumi –Moi je trouve sa parfait

Kyo –Moi je propose tête de con pour le garçon et tête de conne pour la fille.

Ai tira sur les cheveux de son père et Midori lui lança son jouer dans la tête –Voilà se qui arrive quand on les insulte tu devrai le savoir depuis le temps.

Natsumi –Qu 'elle imbécile tu fait mon pauvre frère.

Kyo –Je vais les tuer ces deux monstres. »

Yuya, Kyo et Natsumi continuèrent leurs routes avec Jio et Kyoko qui parlait doucement sans se doutait qu'on les épier non loin de la.

_Kyo mon tendre et cher Kyo je suis la et je vais te libérer de cette sorcière ne t'inquiète pas._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà fini alors a votre avis qui est cette personne et que vont devenir les enfants de Kyo ? Réponse au prochain chapitre.

Laisser vos reviews et dite moi comment vous trouver les nom allez rendez-vous au prochain chapitre


	13. Mariage

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Et voila un nouveau chapitre et pour gasp je n'ai qu'un truc a dire merci et bon retour parmi nous j'espère que tu a eu de bonne vacance

et par rapport a une demande voila mon adresse msn aloes pou ce qui veulent me parler de n'importe quelle sujet bn venez mon adresse msn est darkhuricaine hotmail.fr(dsl il affiche pas les arobas)

Bon ceci dit bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous ces reviews et si vous trouvez que je poste trop vite dite le moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 12 : Mariage.**

Kyo arriva a Edo avec Ai sur le dos qui avait 3 mois maintenant et la surprise de Yuya savait déjà marcher tous comme sa sœur mais ceci n'eu pour seul effet que de soutirait un soupir a Kyo et une neutralité total auprès des grand-parents et de leur tante. Kyo été partit voir Yukimura avec sont fils tandis que Yuya été parti faire du shopping avec sa fille et Natsumi et du coter de Jio bas il se balader avec Kyoko en se rappelant leurs mariage. Kyo arriva devant un palais ou se tenait un jeune garçon au cheveux blanc avec un bilboquet.

« Kyo avec son sourire inimitable –Tiens mais qui voilà ? Ne serai ce pas le petit Sasuke ?

Sasuke –Je ne suis pas petit crétin.

Ai tout content –Crétin, crétin, crétin.

Kyo –Voilà pourquoi je déteste les gosses .

Yukimura arrivant en courant avec une bouteille de sake –Kyo comment tu va hips ? La forme ?

Kyo voyant sont « amis » sourit –Oui sa va sinon je voudrais t'emprunter un de tes guerrier car j'en ai besoin la.

Yukimura surpris par la demande du démon –Moi je veut bien mais pourquoi ?

Kyo soupirant d'avance a la réaction de Yukimura –Pour protéger Yuya jusqu'à notre mariage.

Yukimura explosa de joie et enlaça Kyo et remarqua soudain Ai sur le dos de son père –C'est super mais tu fais dans le baby-sitting maintenant ?

Kyo exaspéré –Non celui la c'est les miens et sa sœur est avec sa mère.

Yukimura examinant l'enfant –Effectivement des yeux comme les siens il n'y en pas 3000.

Kyo soupirant –Bon et a part sa tu m'en confie un ou pas de tes guerrier ?

Yukimura avec un grand sourire –D'accord alors Sasuke tu accompagnera Yuya jusqu'à leur mariage d'accord ?

Sasuke rechignant –Je suis obliger.

Yukimura avec un grand sourire –Oui tu est obliger alors aller au boulot.

Sasuke partit et Kyo commença a partir –Merci je te revaudrait sa.

Yukimura déçu –Tu part déjà ? Tu ne veut pas boire un coup avant de repartir ?

Kyo catégorique –Non. »

Kyo partit et s'en alla d'Edo et partit vers le nord avec Ai sur le dos qui dormait comme un loir.

**Du coter de Yuya.**

Yuya avait fini ses course tandis que Natsumi l'avait quitter pour aller draguer et Yuya sortit quand Sasuke arriva devant elle a sa grande surprise.

« Yuya surprise –Bonjour Sasuke sa faisait longtemps

Sasuke –Peuh je suis la pour te protéger jusqu'à ton mariage.

Yuya encore plus surprise –Quoi ? Qui ta mit au courant ?

Sasuke –C'est Kyo bon on y va ?

Yuya fut subjuguer de savoir que Kyo été allé demander a Sasuke ou Yukimura encore pire de la protégé –Oui allons y.

Midori gigota dans le dos pour voir Sasuke et dit en souriant –Mignon.

Sasuke se retourna rouge vers la gamine au yeux rouge sang –Elle a dit quoi la ?

Yuya riant –Que tu été mignon mon petit Sasuke Attention tu a une touche

Sasuke –Peuh n'importe quoi ? »

Sasuke partit en avant tandis que Yuya riait de la réaction de Sasuke. Tous deux partirent vers le sud et firent halte dans une auberge de route pour la nuit. Du soir une présence dans l'ombre s'approcha avec un kunai dans la main et tenta de l'abattre sur le cœur de Yuya mais elle en fut empêcher par la main de Sasuke qui lui saisit le poigner.

« Sasuke –Désoler mas je ne peu pas te laisser faire alors tu ferai mieux de t'en aller gentiment avant que la chance ne tourne pour toi.

??? –Et tu crois impressionner qui avec ton numéro petit ? Je m'appelle Keiko et je suis la vrai fiancer de Kyo et non pas cette sorcière.

Yuya que les éclat de voix réveillèrent –Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Keiko sortant un katana –Tu va mourir voleuse d'homme.

Sasuke s'interposa mais Keiko l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce –Argh.

Yuya –Non attendez …

Keiko allez abattre son sabre quand soudain dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce un jeune fille d'environ 16 ans fit sentir sa présence –Qui est ce ?

Fille –Tu a toucher a Sasuke tu va le payer vieille truie.

La fille disparu pour se retrouver a coter de Sasuke adosser contre le mur saignant a la tête –Tu veux quoi toi ?

Fille souriant –Ton sabre pour le moment

Sasuke –Rien du tout je te passe pas mon sabre.

La fille prit le sabre des main de Sasuke a une telle vitesse que ce dernier ne vit rien –Merci.

Keiko fonçant sur la fille –Tu va mourir salo…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut trancher en deux sous le regard stupéfait de Sasuke –Comment…?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille vola un baiser a Sasuke –Tu est vraiment très mignon.

Sasuke devint tous rouge et Yuya réagi soudain –Midori c'est toi ?

Fille –Oui pourquoi ?

En se tournant le reflet de la lune qui perçait par la fenêtre éclaira son visage et ses pupille rouge sang –Mais comment ce…

Sasuke tous rouge –Merde elle ma voler mon premier baiser cette conne.

Midori se collant a Sasuke –Tu en veux d'autre ?

Sasuke devint rouge et Yuya souligna un détail –Sasuke je te signal au passage qu'elle n'a que 3 mois donc fais attention.

Sasuke revenant à la réalité –QUOI ? MON PREMIER BAISER VOLER PAR UNE GAMINE DE TROIS MOIS ?

Midori –Maman tu était obliger de sortir sa ?

Yuya –Midori tu bouge tes fesses et tu les ramènes ici et tu reprends un forme normal je ne sais pas comment tu fais sa mais ton père doit bien le savoir lui.

Midori voulant riposter –Mais.

Yuya implacable –Il n'y a pas de mais tu reprend ta forme normal et tu dort allez dodo.

Midori s'exécuta et rétrécie a vu d'œil devant Yuya et Sasuke qui ne put se retenir –Bordel mais c'est quoi cette famille de fou ? Je me suis fait draguer par une gamine de trois mois je ni crois pas ;

Yuya prenant Midori et l'emmenant se coucher puis alla dormir a sont tour en pensant _Décidément sa fille est comme lui tous les deux obséder et a mon avis Kyo devait être pareil mais quand même a trois mois c'est quand même super tôt ._Sasuke lui rumina pendant toute la nuit dans son coin.

**3 jours plus tards.**

Kyo était déjà arriver et attendait devant l'autel dans un costume de mariage classique que lui ont donner ces parents tandis que Yuya arriva dans une robe blanche de marier a la surprise des anciens compagnon de route de Kyo et Yuya qui ne s'attendait pas a ce style d'accoutrement. Kyoko pleura en voyant arriver et cria « Pourquoi n'a telle pas réussi pourquoi ? Je ne veut pas perdre mon fils . »Jio la fit vite taire et la cérémonie commença.

Une fois la cérémonie fini Yuya enleva sa robe de mariée pour retrouver son kimono et pris dans ses bras Midori qui tenter de s'éclipser en douce. De son coter Kyo aussi été partit remettre son kimono et a peine eu il fini de se changer que Yuya rentra et se planta devant lui.

« Yuya –Kyo je peut savoir se que sa veut dire ?

Kyo surpris et ne comprenant pas –Quoi ?

Yuya –Comment sa ce fait que ta fille puisse grandirent comme sa ?

Kyo grimaçant –Aille elle la fait devant toi ?

Yuya –Oui.

Kyo –Et ben tu a vu dans quelle monde on grandi ?

Yuya ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir –Oui

Kyo –Et ben donc pour que nos enfant puisse survivre on a fait en sorte qu'il puisse pendant 3 ans grandirent a leur aise pour se protéger.

Yuya –D'accord donc a ces trois ans elle ne pourra plus se transformait ?

Kyo –Oui et elle oubliera tous ce quelle a fait ces 3 dernières années.

Yuya –Donc elle ne se souviendra pas ni de Sasuke ni du baiser quelle lui a donner ?

Kyo –QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUELLE A FAIT ?

Yuya –Euh ben elle a embrasser et draguer ce pauvre Sasuke.

Kyo –Alors le elle bah le top des connerie même moi je l'ai pas faite celle la.

Ai rit et Midori baissa la tête en murmurant une léger –Désoler. »

Kyo soupira et il sortit sa pipe que Yuya regarda d'un mauvaise œil et il la rangea avant d'aller dehors en faisant signe a Yuya de le suivre.

« Kyo prenant Yuya par la main –Sa te tente de 'installer ici pendant une vingtaine d'année ?

Yuya –Pourquoi veut tu rester ici ?

Kyo –Parce que tu aime bien cette endroit.

Yuya lui souris –Est ce la seule raison a ceci ?

Kyo soupirant –Oui et non . Oui car je veux ton bonheur et non car je veut juste rester ici et me détendre pendant au moins 17 ans loin de mes parents et de l'autre con.

Yannick éternua –Tiens j'ai du attraper un rhume.

Yuya sourit –D'accord mais pourquoi seulement 17 ans ?

Kyo –Parce que après sa on va recommencer a vieillir voilà tout.

Yuya –D'accord mais je veux une maison ou vivre et pouvoir voir les autre quand je veux.

Kyo –Pas de problème et la maison on ira la choisir ensemble si tu veux. »

Yuya sourit et embrassa Kyo en lui décochant sont plus beau sourire et cette ainsi que Kyo et Yuya partirent de Edo a la quête d'un maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors voilà fini le chapitre alors qu'en penser vous ? Laissait des reviews et selon vous que va t'il se passait par la suite ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et voilà un bonus que ma proposer de mettre un pote a moi .

_**SONDAGE**_

**Alors petit sondage dans mes lecteurs qui est une fille et qui est un garçon ? Selon le résultat du sondage il y aura une surprise au prochain chapitre.**


	14. Ai

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Bon alors voilà un nouveau chapitre et merci pour vos encouragement et pour avoir participer a ce sondage qui ma montrer que ma fic plaisait au filles et j'en suis heureux et gasp sache que si tu veux me raconter ta vie moi sa ne me dérange pas du tout personnellement je suis a l'écoute de mon entourage et puis toi tu prend bien le temps de lire mais ânerie comme vous toutes alors se sera un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider si c'est dans mes capacités et de prendre du temps pour vous écoutez et himiko-chan merci de t'occuper de se qui dise que je poste trop vite(même si je crois qu'il n'y en a aucunXD) et puis niveau et tu n'est pas tarée mais sympatique ce n'est pas pareil ;) et pour finir la-tite-yuya sache que le plus important c'est que tu prenne la peine de me lire c'est déjà bien donc va a ton rythme

Bon j'ai racontait mes conneries qui ont du vous endormirent ou provoquer un certaine énervements chez vous donc sans plus attendre voilà la suite

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 13 :Ai**

Un jeune garçon de 16 ans se baladait dans Edo avec un sabre au coter. Il était brun et avait les yeux rouge et il grommelait. _Tu va me le payer le vieux m'envoyer chercher ton sake tu va voir._ Le jeune homme rentra dans une épicerie.

« Jeune garçon –Bonjour se serai pour du sake s'il vous plait.

Vendeur se retournant –A c'est toi Ai comment va ta mère ?

Ai –Elle va bien avec Midori.

Vendeur tendant le petit doigt –Et sinon toujours pas de petite copine

Ai rougissant –Non et sa ne vous regarde pas.

Vendeur lui tendant son sake –Tu a raison mais avec le charme que tu a tu doit en attirer des filles non ? Tous comme ton père en parlant de sa.

Ai –Non je ne voit pas de quoi vous parler.

Vendeur –Bah si tu le dit et le sake est gratuit pour ton père qui est mon plus fidèle client

Ai pensant au économie que cela lui faisait –Super merci. »

Ai se dirigea vers la sortie et au moment de sortir une fille le percuta de plein fouet faisant voler les bouteille en l'air mais Ai les rattrapa toute avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui l'avait et percuter et fut subjuguer par la beauté de la jeune fille. Il ne c'était jamais senti vraiment attirer par une fille mais celle la lui coupa le souffle et il resta la comme un imbécile a la regarder sous le regard amuser du vendeur. La jeune fille été blonde avec les yeux bleu et porter un kimono rose. Ces cheveux été lâcher et lui cascader dans le dos jusqu'au fesse et elle se releva et fixa son regard sur Ai.

« Jeune fille fixant aille –Tu pourrai t'excuser tout de même ?

Ai sur la lune –Un ?

Jeun fille soupirant –En plus je suis tomber sur un imbécile.

Ai –Je ne suis pas un imbécile dit donc.

Jeun fille –Sa c'est toi qui le dit , se tourne vers le vendeur, 3 bouteille de sake et cette broche.

Ai regarda la broche et vit que c'était une broche en forme de papillon et le vendeur lui tendit sons sake –Voilà et pour la paye on fait comme d'habitude d'accord

Jeune fille –Merci au revoir. »

La jeune fille partit en courant et Ai était déjà repartit chez lui.

**Maison de Kyo et Yuya en dehors de Edo.**

« Ai rentra chez lui –Je suis rentrer.

Kyo –Viens ici toi.

Ai –_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait_ Dac j'arrive.

Midori courant après tigre rouge –Je vais te tuer.

Yuya derrière Midori vêtu pour seul habit d'une serviette de bain comme sa fille –TIGRE TA DERNIERE HEURE EST VENU.

Ai rejoint son perd et li déposa son sake tandis que l'on entendait Yuya tirait sur tigre avec son arme –Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kyo souriant perversement –Alors comment est elle ?

Ai ne comprenant pas –Qui ?

Kyo –Ne fait pas l'idiot la fille sur laquelle tu a flasher bon sang alors ? comment est elle ?

Ai devint rouge –Euh bah normal c'était une fille.

Kyo soupira –Tu est u cas perdu.

Kyo prit une bouteille et commença a boire tandis que Ai se levait –Je vais me coucher je suis fatiguer a force de marcher a demain. »

Kyo ne dit rien et sourit tandis que Midori tenter toujours de couper tigre rouge en deux et Yuya continuer de lui tirait dessus et se petit jeux aurait pu durait encore longtemps si Tigre Rouge n'avait pas fait une erreur fatal.

« Tigre Rouge –NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN laisser moi et aller plutôt taper c'est attarder de l'amour qu'est Kyo mais pas moi.

Kyo ayant un déclique –Tigre je t'ai entendu.

Tigre s'arrêta net en entendant la voix plein de menace de Kyo –C'est pas moi je n'ai rien dit c'est juste que je regardait dans les bains des femmes pour voir Yuya …

Kyo sortant son sabre –Alors comme sa tu reluque ma femme ?

Tigre –Non c'est …

Kyo –Ma fille ? Tu ose reluquer ma fille ?

Tigre –Non c'est pas sa mais…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Se furent les dernier mot de Tigre de la soirée car il fut attacher taper et pendu par les main a un arbre et un bout de bois dans la bouche tandis que Ai était partit dans sa chambre et s'endormie vite avec l'image de la fille du magasin en tête.

**Le lendemain du matin.**

Ai était poster sur le toi du magasin cacher et astiquer sont katana en attendant de voir si la jeune fille aller venir. Au bout de deux heures elle arriva enfin poursuivit par 2 géants d'au moins 2m10. Elle avait beau crier a l'aide tous le monde s'enfermer chez lui pour ne pas avoir de problème et au bout d'un moment l'un des géant réussi a l'attraper.

« Géant 1 –Je te tiens enfin sale garce.

Géant 2 –Maintenant on va aller s'amuser tous les 3.

Fille –Non, non je ne veux pas .

Géant 1 –Tu a bien dormi sur notre territoire ? Alors faut payer.

Le regard du géant descendit sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui recommença –A L'AIDE PITIE AIDER MOI.

Géant 2 avec un grand sourire –Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va sortir pour t'aider ? »

Ai se dit que sa ne le regarder pas et puis sont père lui a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait rien faire qui m'attire des ennuis a moins d'avoir quelque chose a y gagner et pourtant il aurait voulu aider cette jeune fille mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire et puis il ne la connaissait pas après tout.

« Fille pleurant alors que le géant 1 lui enlever son kimono –PITIER VENEZ M'AIDER JE VOUS DONNEREZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS AIDEZ MOI. »

Ai eu un déclic en entendant ces dernières paroles et rebroussa chemin pour arriver dans la rue fasse au 2 géant et a la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ces yeux que l'ont était venu l'aidait.

« Ai posant une main sur sont sabre –Bonjour messieurs je crois que cette jeune femme n'est pas d'accord pour que vous la touchait

Géant 1 –Et alors sa te regarde ?

Géant 2 –Ouais sa te regarde pas dégage.

Fille –Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Ai disparaissant de la vue des géants pour se retrouver derrière eux avec la fille dans ces bras –Après il faudra que tu m'explique et que tu tienne parole.

Fille ne comprenant pas comment elle avait changer de bras mais heureuses –Qu'elle parole ?

Ai –Tu a dit que si on venait t'aider tu nous donnerez ce que l'on voulait donc tu devras me donner un truc après.

Fille choquer –Tu n'est venu rien que pour sa ?

Ai –Bah oui car je suis obliger d'éviter les ennuis celons mon père.

Géant 1 –Toi rend la nous .

Ai –Va voir ailleurs si tu tiens a la vie.

Fille –Mais ne les cherche pas et fuyons sinon tu va te faire démolir et…

Ai explosa de rire –Moi me faire tuer par ces deux imbéciles ?Impossible

Fille –Mais u te prend pour qui ? Tu a beau frimait avec un sabre je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas t'en servir.

Ai – Tu ve voir si je ne sais pas m 'en servir ? »

Le géant 1 fonça avec une épée titanesque qu'il abattit a deux main sur Ai et la fille poussa un cri croyant sa mort arriver mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit un œil timidement pour voir ce qui se passait et vit que Ai avait parer le coup avec son katana d'une seul main.

« Ai –Alors que vais-je faire de vous ? Je sais je vait vous supprimer pour avoir tenter des chose sur elle et tenter de me tuer.

Kyo arrivant au loin –Ai bouge ton cul ta mère te dit que tu doit rentrer pour venir manger. Tiens ? C'est quoi ces deux primates ? Grouille toi de les supprimer et arrive ici de suite et invite ta copine pendant que tu y est .

Ai sourit et son père lui adressa un clin d'œil –Dac papa ,se tournant vers la jeune fille, alors sa te tente de venir manger a la maison ?

Fille regardant Kyo puis Ai –C'est K… Kyo … Kyo au …

Ai finissant sa phrase –Oui c'est Kyo au yeux de démon.

Fille –Et tu est sont fils ?

Ai –Oui pourquoi ?

Fille se mettant a terre et l'implorant –Ne me tue pas je ne voulait pas dire que tu était faible je …

Ai la pris dans ces bras et commença a rejoindre son père sans faire attention au deux géant –Ai je t'ai dit de les supprimer.

Ai –Mais j'ai les main pleine je peu pas la.

Kyo soupirant –Tu le peu très bien mais tu n le veux pas c'est sa la différence. »

Ai sourit et lança la jeune fille en l'air puis dégaina son katana disparu et revint a sa place et rangea sont katana avant de rattraper la fille et de rejoindre sont père.

Kyo souriant –Tu voit quand tu veut.

Ai –Alors sa te dit de venir manger

Fille n'en revenant pas –O… Oui mais … mais sa ne va pas vous déranger ?

Ai et Kyo d'une même voit –Non.

Fille redoutant se qui allait lui arriver si elle refuser –D'accord.

Ai se rappelant d'un détail –Ah au faite qu'elle est ton nom je ne te l'ai pas demander hier ?

Fille –Euh mon nom est….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà fin de Chapitre encore merci pour tous vos encouragement et de vous prendre la tête avec cette fic.

Alors a votre avis qui est cette fille ? Et pour la surprise en faite c'était juste pour savoir si je devis commencer par Ai ou Midori. Si il y avait plus de mec que de fille s'aurait été Midori que j'aurai commencer donc encore merci pour se sondage et je risque bientôt d'intégrer certaine d'entre vous dans ma fic alors si vous ne voulez pas dite le moi.

Sur ceux rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez des reviews


	15. Petite amie?

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Alors voila comme je suis de bonne huemeur aujourd'hui je vais vous publier 2 autre chapitre en plus alors merci qui

Et Chibi-Yuya se que je voulait dire c'est que vous risquer d'aparaitre comme perso dans ma fic donc dite moi si vous êtes d'accord ou pas et himiko-chan comme tu la vue Ai est aussi économe que sa mère donc je ne crois pas qu'il va boire de si tot et j'adord ta culture elle déchire mdr Tu connait Kyo alors sa va tu est parfaite ne change pas

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 14 : Petite amie ?**

« Fille –Euh mon nom est Seiko .

Kyo –…

Ai –Moi c'est Ai et lui c'est mon père Kyo.

Géant 1 –Tu est pitoyable tu nous a rater.

Ai –Bon allons chez moi sinon ma mère va nous passez un savon.

Le géant tenta de courir mais son pied resta au sol coupait net et les géants tombèrent en morceau –Ne regarde pas.

Ai plaqua la tête de la jeune fille sur son torse et celle si rougit –Eh oh te gêne surtout pas.

Elle tapa Ai d'un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber au sol et rire –Pas mal le coup de poing mais je te tiens toujours . »

Kyo lui était déjà partit et Seiko continua de taper Ai tout le long du chemin lui refilant des droites, des gauches, des pincement et des claque durant 15 min que durer le trajet. Une fois arriver Midori l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« Midori souriante –Ai?

Ai tenant toujours Seiko dans ces bras –Oui ?

Midori –Au lieu de draguer lâche la et va manger.

Ai rouge –Je la drague pas et puis elle mange avec nous cette après-midi.

Midori –Quoi ?C'est toi qui la inviter sans demander a maman ?Elle va te tuer.

Ai commençant a avancer pour entrer tandis que Seiko scruter Midori –C'est papa qui l'a inviter pas moi.

Seiko un peu timide devant cette tigresse –Euh c… c 'est vrai c… c'est …

Midori les yeux plein de mépris –Toi l'allumeuse tu te taie sinon je te tue.

Seiko sentit sa colère monter –QUI TU TRAITE D'ALLUMEUSE ?

Midori sortant son katana –TOI POURQUOI SA TE POSE UN PROBLEME ?

Seiko pas le moins impressionné du monde –OUI SA ME POSE UN PROBLEME SALE…

Seiko n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les sabres de Midori et Ai se rencontre a 2 cm de la tête de Seiko –TU TE CALME MIDORI COMPRIS ? MAS QU'EST CE QUE TA BON SANG ELLE T'A RIEN FAIT ?

Yuya passa la porte –C'est quoi ces…

Yuya vit ses enfant avec les sabres sortit et Ai serrant Seiko contre lui pour la protéger de la furie de sa sœur et Ai dit –Oups je crois qu'on a fait une boulette la.

Midori –On est mort.

Yuya rouge de rage –Vous deux a l'intérieur tout de suite et ranger moi ces sabre ou je vous envoie votre père pour vous apprendre ce que sa signifie de sortir son sabre.

Midori détala dans la maison en rangeant sont sabres et en jetant un regard plein de colère sur Seiko qui lui rendit –Maman papa la inviter pour manger cette après midi.

Yuya surprise au plus haut point –Ton père ? Impossible.

Kyo derrière Yuya –Si je confirme que c'est moi qui l'ai inviter.

Yuya surprise encore plus puis sourit –A bon ? T'intéresserait tu soudain de l'avenir de tes enfants ?

Kyo détournant la tête et partant –Peuh qu'est ce que tu va imaginer c'est n'importe quoi c'est par pitié.

Yuya souriante –Mais oui mais oui, puis elle se tourna vers Seiko, Bonjour jeune fille je m'appelle Yuya et toi ?

Seiko se décollant de Ai en le poussant dans le mur –Bonjour je m'appelle Seiko madame.

Yuya lui sourit –Vient entre et Ai qu'est ce que tu fait par terre contre le mur ?

Ai les dos contre le mur –Ri… Rien . »

Ai se releva et rentra dans la maison a la suite de Seiko et ils partirent manger. Seiko éviter le regard de Kyo et sembler avoir peur de lui a l'amusement de ce dernier qui s'amuser a faire augmenter son aura pour lui faire peur puis a la remettre normal puis la remonter et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'un moment Kyo la monta si forte et se leva si brusquement qu'elle alla se cacher derrière Ai qui rit et Midori qui lui adressa un regard méprisant .

« Seiko –Qu'est ce qui te fait rire imbéciles.

Ai se prit un coup de poing de Seiko et Yuya prit la parole en souriant –C'est fou quand même tu a peur de Kyo mais pas de Ai alors que Ai n'est que un poil moins fort que Kyo.

Seiko blanchit –Qu…Quoi ?

Ai se releva –Sa fait mal bon sang.

Seiko –Euh tu… tu ne m'en veut pas un ?

Ai –Non pourquoi ?

Seiko souffla –Non pour rien. »

Le repas continua comme sa lorsque soudain une aura meurtrière très puissante se fit sentir se qui fit trembler de peur Seiko qui prit sans s'en rendre compte la main de Ai dans la sienne.

« ??? –Yukimura va passer demain Kyo.

Kyo –Merci mon petit Sasuke

Sasuke –Je suis pas petit crétin.

Kyo sourit démoniaquement –Fait gaffe sinon tu sait se que je vait faire.

Sasuke ravala sa salive –Ou…oui dac j'ai rien dit a demain.

Une fois l'aura disparu Seiko se rendit compte de sa main sur celle de Ai tous rouge et elle lui flanqua une baffe en retirant sa main –Pervers.

Ai –Mais j'ai rien fais moi.

Seiko l'ignora et s'adressa a la seul personne qui lui semblait normal –Euh vous connaissait l'empereur madame ?

Yuya lui sourit –Oui nous sommes rester un certain bout de temps avec lui et d'autre compagnon de route.

Seiko –Ah d'accord. »

Quand il eut fini de manger Seiko se proposa pour faire la vaisselle mais Yuya refusa et lui dit d'aller plutôt faire un tour avec Ai tandis que Kyo était partit le sourire au lèvres se placer sous un cerisier pour boire sont sake. Seiko suivit Ai qui l'emmena dans sa chambre ou il rangea son sabre.

« Ai se tournant vers elle en fermant la porte –Bon on va pouvoir commencer.

Seiko rougissant –Commencer quoi ?

Ai approcha doucement d'elle –Tu le sais bien.

Seiko –N… Non je … je suis p… pas d'accord.

Ai continuant de s'approcher –Pourquoi ?

Seiko rougit violament –Euh ben en faite j… je suis…

Ai éclata de rire et Seiko vira a un rouge inconnue et sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux –Tes trop marrantes mais a quoi tu penser ? Tout se que je veux c'est savoir pourquoi les deux affreux t'en voulait.

Seiko changea de rouge et opta pour un rouge de rage et de colère et lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre le mur –Tu t'ai foutu de moi connard.

Ai –Mais non bon allez raconte.

Seiko prit un katana accrocher au mur et le dégaina avant de foncer sur Ai –Je vait te tuer connard.

Ai disparu pour se retrouver derrière Seiko et il la pris par la taille tous en la retournant et en la faisant lâcher son katana –Bon allez calme toi et explique moi vas-y .

Seiko fut surprise puis le repoussa en le faisant perdre l'équilibre –D'accord je vais t'expliquer, Seiko s'assit et commença, Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais 8 ans et depuis je traîne dans Edo en travaillant un peu partout pour gagner de l'argent.

Ai –Partout ?

Seiko lui donnant un coup de poing –Partout dans des magasin pas dans sa baka et malheureusement hier je me suis endormi dans la rue que ces deux la utiliser pour vendre leur services de criminel. Et quand je me suis réveiller en entendant des voix je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher qu'il m'ont vu et j'ai du prendre mes jambes a mon cou voilà.

Ai réfléchi –Donc tu n'a pas de maison ?

Seiko –Tu ma écouter ? Si je dort dans la rue c'est pas pour rien.

Yuya rentra dans la chambre –Qui veut du thé

Ai eu soudain une idée –Maman dit est ce que Seiko pourrait vivre avec nous ?

Yuya fut surprise par la question de son fils –Pourquoi ? Vous en êtes déjà si loin dans votre relation ?

Seiko –Si loin ? Relation ?, Seiko tapa Ai, Je n'ai aucune relation avec c'est imbéciles et puis tu pourrai me demander mon avis au moins avant de dire des conneries non ?

Kyo passa dans le couloir –Tu peu rester mais nous n'avons plus de chambre libre donc tu a le choix entre la chambre de Midori et de Ai alors a toi e choisir.

Yuya –Mais Kyo…

Seiko –Non je vis retourner dans Edo et sa ira merci encore.

Elle se leva mais Kyo l'arrêta –Tu sort tes morte petite.

Seiko et Yuya –Un ? Pourquoi ?

Ai –Parce que dehors les copain des deux primates t'attende.

Seiko –Quoi ?

Kyo –Et si il n'ont pas attaquer c'est parce qu'il savent ou ils sont .

Seiko –Mais comment ils savent qu'ils sont chez Kyo aux yeux de démon ?

Kyo avec un goutte derrière la tête –Bah sa en faite… »

**Devant la maison de Kyo.**

Un panneau de 2 mètre de haut se dresser devant la maison avec marquer dessus « Ici vit Kyo aux yeux de démon et sa famille alors si vous ne voulez pas mourir veuillez rester en dehors du jardin et de la maison. »Les bandits regardèrent le panneau avec une goutte derrière la tête.

**Dans la chambre de Ai.**

« Seiko –Ahouais quand même, bah je suis obliger donc.

Yuya se levant –Bon je vais mettre un autre futon dans la chambre de Midori.

Seiko, Ai et Kyo –NON SURTOUT PAS.

Yuya ne comprenant pas –Pourquoi elles pourront dormir entre fille comme sa.

Seiko rouge –Non je vais plutôt dormir dans cette chambre.

Ai –Oui sa sera mieux _Si elle va dans la chambre de Midori elle est morte c'est sur - -'_

Yuya –Bon si vous voulez rester en amoureux c'est comme vous voulez mais ne faite pas trop de bruit le soir ;)

Seiko rougit –Mais non pas du tout on ne va pas…

Yuya –Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal a votre age.

Yuya sortit laissant Seiko rouge qui relança son poing dans la figure de Ai –Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ?

Ai –Bah pourquoi ? Tu comptait vraiment faire quelque chose - -

Seiko rouge retapant Ai –Non pas du tout pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

Ai –Pour rien »

Yuya apporta un deuxième futon et Seiko passa le reste de l'après midi a aider Yuya tandis que Kyo et Ai s'entraînait. Quand elle eu fini de faire le ménage elle sortit et entendit des coup de sabre et vit Kyo et son fils tout deux avec un long katana de 150 cm. Ils restèrent immobile pendant 2 minute puis soudain ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre en faisant se frapper les sabres l'un contre l'autre. Kyo parer facilement les coup de son fils et soudain ils disparue et se retrouva devant Midori qui regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Ai s'écrouler a genoux.

« Kyo –Midori sa te prend souvent d'espionner l'entraînement des autres ?

Midori en désignant Seiko –Mais elle regarde bien elle non ?

Kyo –Se n'est pas pareil elle ne sait pas manier un sabre et tu sais très bien que j'entraîne ton frère differrament de toi non ?

Midori en fermant sa fenêtre –D'accord j'ai compris.

Kyo s'adressant a Ai –Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui Ai tu peu aller au source chaude.

Ai se relevant –Dac papa. »

Kyo partit a l'intérieur de la maison et Ai partit chercher son sabre qui été partit se planter dans le mur. Ai enleva le haut de son kimono pour rester torse nu est se diriger vers la maison. Seiko qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux devint rouge quand elle le vit torse nu _Mon dieu mais en faite il est pas si mal foutu que sa_ elle secoua la tête _Non il ne faut pas que je pense a sa_. Elle tourna les talons et au moment de rentrer dans la maison elle vit un homme attacher au tronc d'arbre avec un bout de bois dans la bouche.

« Seiko arrêtant Ai d'un coup de poing dans la figure –Pourquoi vous l'attacher a l'arbre ?

Ai regardant se que lui désignait Seiko –Ah lui bah c'est Tigre Rouge il traiter mon père d'attarder et reluquer ma mère et ma sœur dans leur bain et donc on va le laisser pendant trois jour comme sa.

Seiko –Un voyeur ?

Ai –Oui. »

Ai partit dans sont bain et Seiko partit dans sa chambre (et celle de Ai) et s'allongea sur son futon pour rêvasser. Au bout d'un moment elle entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et vit Ai muni d'une simple serviette autour de la taille et Seiko devenant toute rouge et lui lança le première objet qui lui est tomber sous la main et elle lui lança donc un katana dessus qu'il évita facilement et rattrapa au vol .

« Ai rangeant le katana –Sa va pas la tête non ? Je sors de mon bain et je me reçois un katana dessus c'est un comble tous sa.

Seiko rouge –Ta qu'a t'habillé pervers.

Ai remarqua soudain sa tenu et rougi –Euh tourne toi que je me change s'il te plait.

Seiko se retourna pendant que Ai se changeait –Par contre je te préviens que je bouge et parle la nuit.

Ai –Quoi ? Mince c'est toujours sur moi que sa tombe sa.

Seiko lui lança un coussin –Si tes pas content ta cas sortir.

Ai –C'est la meilleur sa je te rappelle que tu te trouve dans MA chambre et dans …

Kyo passa dans le couloir –MA maison.

Seiko se tourna vers Kyo mais il était déjà partit se coucher –Il est toujours comme sa ton père ?

Ai –Oui

Yuya passa dans le couloir –Dite les enfants vous n'auriez pas vu Kyo ?

Ai et Seiko –Il est partit dans sa chambre.

Yuya avec un grand sourire –Dac merci les enfants bonne nuit.

Ai et Seiko –Bonne nuit.

Midori passa a son tour –Bonne nuit frèro a demain.

Ai –Bonne nuit sœurette

Midori partit dans sa chambre –Elle a quoi ta sœur ?

Ai haussant les épaules –J'en sais rien la.

Seiko rentrant dans sont futon –Bonne nuit.

Ai éteint la lumière –Bonne nuit.

Au moment ou Ai se coucher ils entendirent soudain un bruit –AAAHHH KYO OUI VA Y CONTINU. »

Ai et Seiko devinrent tous deux rouge et ils entendirent les cri de Yuya pendant une heure encore avant que sa ne se finisse. Ai resta dans son futon et chercha le sommeil quand il entendit Seiko bouger. Seiko bouger dans sont futon et roula sur le coter. Ai vit qu'elle dormait déjà et sourit _Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort_. Ai lui caressa la joue et quand il retira sa main Seiko l'attrapa et se colla contre lui en s'incrustant dans son futon.

« Seiko tremblant –J'ai peur, je veut pas être seul avec toute ses aura maléfique autour de moi.

Ai la prit dans ces bras –Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'a rien a craindre je suis la.

Seiko ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de repousser Ai qui résista –Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Ai lui sourit –T'inquiète pas je te ferai rien sans ton accord mais il semble que tu sois sensible a l'aura des gens ?

Seiko tressailli –J'ai parler ?

Ai –Oui

Seiko soupira –En faite je peu sentir l'aura des gens depuis que je suis toute petite comme mes parents. Mais dans mon sommeil je les ressent plus fortement et ici il y a plein d'aura maléfique.

Ai lui prit la tête dans ses mains –Ne t'en fait pas je te protègerait.

Seiko rougit –Pourquoi tu me dit sa ? Tu tiens vraiment a moi ?

Ai sourit –Oui je tiens beaucoup a toi .

Ai s'approcha plus et embrassa Seiko qui resta figer par la surprise puis le repoussa –Arrête je ne veux pas de relation frivole qui ne serviront qu'a me briser le cœur.

Ai la serra encore plus contre lui et lui prit la main pour la plaquer contre son cœur –Tu crois que je ne suis pas sérieux ? Alors peu tu me dire pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme sa ?

Le cœur de Ai battait a 100 a l'heure sous la main de Seiko qui ressentait chaque pulsation –Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas.

Ai –Je te le promet . »

Ai l'embrassa et Seiko répondit aux baiser de Ai avec ardeur.

Le lendemain Ai se réveilla en même temps que Seiko et ils descendirent prendre sur leurs petit déjeuner et tombèrent sur Yukimura et Saizo.

« Yukimura salua les deux nouveau arrivant –Bonjour les amoureux

Kyo souris imperceptiblement –Bon Ai demain on … »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà fini Alors qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Et a votre avis que va devoir faire Ai le lendemain ? Réponse au prochain chapitre alors je vous donne un rencard avec moi au prochain chapitre ;)

Je rigole ne partait pas c'était de l'humour rester

Bon rendez-cous au prochain chapitre.


	16. Midori et Sasuke

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de plus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 15 : Midori et Sasuke.**

« Kyo souris imperceptiblement –Bon Ai demain on doit partir et déménager chez tes grand-parents donc prépare tes affaires pour demain.

Ai –Je refuse de partir .

Kyo –Et pourquoi ?

Yuya –Voyons si tu veux pas quitter Edo on n'y reviendra de temps en temps .

Ai –C'est pas sa c'est que je veux pas abandonner Seiko en plus si elle reste ici ces bandits vont la tuer.

Seiko se colla encore plus qu'elle ne l'était a Ai et Kyo éclata de rire –mais il est hors de question que ma futur belle-fille reste ici elle vient avec nous.

Seiko –C'est v… vrai m… monsieur j… je peu v… venir ?

Kyo lui sourit –Oui

Yukimura –C'est bien Kyo tu a fait des progrès dans le fait d'afficher tes sentiments.

Kyo redevenant neutre –Et alors ?

Sasuke restant cacher –Tu deviens mou voilà tout.

Kyo avec un rictus –Tant pis pour toi morveux tu l'aura voulu .

Kyo sauta et enfonça sont bras dans le plafond et attrapa Sasuke et le fit descendre et Sasuke cria –MERDE LACHE MOI CRETIN ELLE VA ME VOIR. »

Midori descendit a toute allure pour savoir qui crier et vit un homme avec des cheveux blanc et des yeux avec une fente comme les chats par terre avec son père qui le saisissait par e colle.

« Midori s'avança _Il est mignon je l'aime bien _–Bonjour je m'appelle Midori et vous

Sasuke tenta de se défaire de Kyo mais ne réussi pas –Sa te regarde pas alors casse toi.

Midori accusa le coup –Puisque tu semble ignorer la politesse je vais te l'apprendre mon beau.

Elle dégaina son sabre et Kyo lâcha Sasuke qui fit de même qu'elle –A ta place j'éviterai de me défier petite. »

Midori fonça et le trancha en deux mais a sa place se trouver un tronc avec ses habits. Sasuke réapparut soudain dans son dos et tenta de la trancher a son tour mais elle para sont coup et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre un mur mais il se ressaisi sur le mur et se propulsa sur elle mais elle esquiva et lui attrapa le bras qui tenait son katana et le tordis pour faire tomber le sabre mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire et donna un coup sur la main de Midori qui tenait son katana et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux a main nue.

« Midori sourit –Voyons voir se que tu cache sous ta veste »

Midori lui fonça dessus et lui sauta dessus en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la tête tout en lui arrachant sa veste avec l'autre main laissant voir un torse puissant et muscler qui été bien cacher sous l'ancienne veste ample qu'il portait et Midori sourit.

« Midori souriante –Mais tu est super bien foutu en faite.

Sasuke repensa a sa première rencontre avec elle _Merde sa va pas se passer comme la dernière fois si je doit être déshabiller elle le sera aussi._–Tu va voir. »

Sasuke disparu pour se retrouver devant elle et lui déchirer tout le haut de sont kimono laissant apparaître da poitrine.

« Midori mettant ses main devant sa poitrine –Pervers va.

Sasuke le sourire au lèvre –Tu peu parler toi c'est toi qui a commencer je te rappèle. »

Midori lui fonça dessus et lui asséna un coup de pied qui lui fit défoncer une porte et plonger dans la source tout habiller (ou presque) et le suivit tandis que Kyo avait envoyer Yukimura et Tigre au pays des rêves et que Yuya tirer sur les curieux qui regardait par dessus la palissade. Sasuke contra un coup de pied de Midori et lui arracha le reste de son kimono la laissant nu.

« Sasuke souriant –J'ai gagner a croire donc laisse moi tranquille maintenant.

Midori souriante aussi et cachant sa poitrine avec ses main et le reste dans l'eau –Sa c'est ce que tu crois.

Sasuke observa et plongea dans l'eau rouge de honte car Midori tenez dans ces main son slip –Quand l'a tu pris ?

Kyo arrivant –Au même moment que toi quand tu lui a pris le reste de sont kimono donc vous êtes a égalité.

Sasuke –Impossible je peu pas être a égalité avec cette…

Sasuke fut interrompu par Midori qui l'embrassa en lui sautant dessus –En plus d'être mignon tu est fort c'est décider tu va devenir mon petit copain

Sasuke –NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD.  
Midori le ré embrassa tandis que Yukimura arriva enfin réveillait –Ben voilà Sasuke tu va enfin avoir une copine et puis tant que tu n'a pas essayé tu ne peu pas dire non donc je t'ordonne de sortir avec elle au moins 6 mois 

Sasuke –NON PITIER YUKIMURA PAS SA.

Midori sautant de joie –SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE VAIS ENFIN AVOIR UN PETIT COPAIN A MA MESURE »

Dans le reste de la journée Midori suivit Sasuke partout l'embrassant a chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers elle pour riposter et il fini donc par si habituer assez vite et soudain une nouvelle bombe tomba .

« Yukimura tous sourire –Au faite Sasuke tu va devoir suivre Kyo et sa famille puisque tu sort avec sa fille

Sasuke –QUOI ? NON MAIS LA JE…

Sasuke fit de nouveau interrompu par Midori qui lui avait sauter dessus et embrasser –C'est super tu va venir avec nous mon chou

Sasuke rouge –Je suis pas ton chou.

Midori se serrant contre lui –Si tu est mon chou a moi et rien qu'a moi un mon chou »

Sasuke soupirant partit faire sa valise tandis que Midori l'aidait a son plus grand malheur car elle détaillait chaque tenu (c'est a dire 2 ou 3 XD) avant de la plier et de la ranger dans ses propre affaire. Du soir se fit le même cinéma.

« Yukimura tout sourire –Au faite Sasuke vu que c'est ta petite copine se soir vous dormirez dans le même futon.

Sasuke –NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN

Midori accrocher a son bras –SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Seiko –Elle est un peu folle ta sœur non ?

Ai –Bah elle a son caractère c'est tout mais bon je plein Sasuke se soir.

Seiko –Pourquoi ?

Ai, Kyo qui passait dans le couloir , Yuya qui leur apporter un peu de thé avant de courir après Kyo et Yukimura qui passait lui aussi dans le couloir pour descendre en bas –Il va être violer se soir.

Seiko –Violer ?

Ai –Vu comment est ma sœur ? Oui »

Du soir Yuya repoussa des cris comme le dernier soir et Sasuke qui c'était casé dans un coin du futon senti qu'on se coller a lui

« Sasuke rouge –Va de ton coter du futon

Midori –Non moi je suis bien comme sa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LEMON le retour xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sentit une main lui toucher son entre jambe et se leva d'un coup mais Midori l'avais suivi et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de protester tout en lui enlevant son slip et en prenant son pénis en main pour commencer un mouvement de va et viens. Sasuke tenta de la repoussait mais mit sa main sur sa poitrine et les enleva vite mais Midori lui attrapa l'une de ces main et lui colla contre sa poitrine tout en continuant a s'amusait avec la langue de Sasuke. Soudain elle le fit tomber au sol et lui sourit avant de descendre en lui embrassant le menton puis la gorge puis le torse , le ventre et enfin elle arriva a sa cible et quand Sasuke compris ce qu'elle avait en tête il était trop tard car elle avait déjà mis son pénis en bouche en amorçant un mouvement de va et viens. A la surprise de Sasuke il éprouvait du plaisir a sa tandis que Midori continuait son mouvement de va et viens quand soudain se qui devait arrivait arriva et Sasuke éjacula dans la bouche de Midori qui avala en souriant a Sasuke qui maintenant était chaux et il se releva brusquement et plaqua au sol Midori tout en lui embrassant le cou la faisant gémir. Il descendit vite vers la poitrine et commença a jouer avec tout en léchant et en mettant dans sa bouche le bout de ses sein durci par le plaisir. Il recommença sa descente en embrassant tout le ventre de son amante et arriva enfin au terminus. Il écarta les jambe de Midori avec douceur et commença a lécher sa fleur. Il faisait parcourir sa langue dans sa fleur puis sur ces lèvres et goûter a son nectar pendant qu'elle jouissait d'explosion de plaisir pure. Quand il se releva avec le sourire il l'embrassa et la mit sur le bureau de sa chambre et la pénétra en douceur tout en l'embrassant. Midori cria dans la bouche de Sasuke en ressentant une vive douleur dans son bas ventre tandis que Sasuke commençait son mouvement de va et viens doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement laissant passait Midori de la douleur au plaisir intense et le rythme se fit encore plus rapide. Midori criait le nom de Sasuke. Soudain Sasuke éjacula et jouie a l'intérieur de Midori tandis qu'elle explosa de plaisir en sentant le sperme de Sasuke en elle et elle cria son nom encre plus fort tous comme Sasuke qui cria le nom de son amante et ils s'embrassèrent tandis que Sasuke sortait d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx fin du LEMON xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se coucha avec Midori au dans le creux de ses bras.

Le lendemain ils partirent pour la porte et arrivèrent plusieurs mois après leur départ. Quand la porte s'ouvrit tous ce que pu dire Kyo en voyant se spectacle fut

« Kyo sous le choc –Merde mais …. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà fini alors laissez des reviews et svp me laisser pas seul avec ma fic Je déconner pour le rencard alors continuait a lire ma fic


	17. La guerre commence

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà la suite et j'espère que sa vous plaira car j'ai du affronter mille danger pour la poster. Sa va de l'épreuve du lever de ma chaise de ma chambre puis en passant devant la zone de guerre appeler « Yannick mais la table et plus vite que sa au lieu de glander devant ton ordinateur

-Mais maman…

-Pas de mais plus vite que sa ou j'appelle ton père.

Le père arrivant gigantesque avec sont paquer de chips a la main –Yannick obéit a ta mère au lieu d'écrire tes fic de merde. »

Puis pour finir j'ai du combattre mon ogre de frère et ma sorcière de sœur pour arriver a l'ordinateur et poster fiou.

(Dark encourage himiko-chan -Va-y himiko tu va y arriver. Mamie tapa Dark en lui faisant sa prise karaté qui tue

Dark-Aie j'abandone, puis murmure, Va -y himiko je suis de tout coeur avec toi)

gasp content que ta fic te fasse triper mais constitu(se prend un coup de poing de Kyo qui passe par la comme par hasard)

Kyo -Fait pas l'intello espèce de consinon je te découpe

Dark s'inclinant -Tout de suite et sinon gasp toute mes condoléence pour ton ordi si il meurt il ira surement au paradis des ordi

Princesse argent bon retour de vacances j'éspère quelle se sont bien passer et content de que ma fic te plaise (Dark s'écroula sous le poid de tout les bisou envoyer par princesse depuis le début tout rouge) Merci pour les bisou mais 2 gros bisou d'un coup ces trop

Tokito san et oui Sasuke a une copine

Riza bah je ne sais que dire d'autre que je suis content que ma fic te plaise et pour le chapitre 14 Ai a vraiment 16 ans

Pour finir je vous remerci de lire ma fic (Yannick s'incline et soulève les jupe des filles puis cour pour leur échapper mais Kyo qui passait par ma lui fit un croche et Dark tomba et les fille lui assénèrent de grand coup de pied de balais et j'en passe

Dark -Aie sa fait mal.)

Ceci dit bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 16 : La guerre commencent.**

« Kyo sous le choc –Merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Devant Kyo et les autre se dérouler une gigantesque bataille ou s'affronter tous les chef de village contre une armée de Sephiroth voulant en découdre et tous les anéantir. Yannick arriva devant Kyo.

« Yannick les katana dans les main –Kyo tu arrive a temps faut se débarrassé de ces Sephiroth il ne sont qu'une centaine mais on galère donc dépêche et …

Seiko tomba au sol en se tenant la tête dans les mains –Toute cette puissance maléfique, il veulent exterminer tout le monde c'est …

Ai la prit dans ces bras tous en l'enveloppant dans sont aura pour qu'elle ne sente plus rien d'autre –Sa va aller je suis la.

Sasuke souriant –Par définir je crois que je vais bien l'aimer cette mission.

Midori qui prit sont katana et couru droit vers le champs de bataille –On va s'amuser.

Yuya se sentant inutile face a une telle puissance tomba sur les fesses mais Kyo lui sourit –Alors tu fat quoi ? Tu viens on doit le dégommer … tout les deux.

Kyo lui tendit la main et Yuya la saisit en souriant –D'accord.

Kyo et Yuya foncèrent dans le tas et Ai pris la main de Seiko –Reste prêt de moi je te protégerait.

Seiko le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il ne mentez pas et qu'il ne l'abandonnerai pas –D'a… d'accord a… al… allons y.

Ai prit la main de Seiko et fonça sur la champs de bataille tandis que Yannick –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Yannick libéra toute son énergie se qui fit trembler le sol et il fonça sur le premier Sephiroth qu'il trancha en deux. Kyo de sont coter trancher lutter contre un Sephiroth qui lui tenais tête en riant avant de s'écrouler une balle dans la tête et Kyo vit Yuya qui se trouvait derrière le Sephiroth. De leur coter Midori et Sasuke jouter avec un Sephiroth sembler jouer avec eux quand soudain Squall débarqua avec sa gunblade et trancha Sephiroth en deux puis continua sa route sous le regard ahuri de Midori et Sasuke qui avait galéré avec lui alors que Squall y été arriver sans problème. Sword dos à dos avec Ios sembler bien s'amuser et traiter de tout les nom ses adversaire qu'il disait minable. Ishigo arriva seul et mit sont masque de Holow avant de foncer sur un groupe de Sephiroth et de tous les tuer comme si e rien n'été et Yoh et Ren tuèrent une dizaine de Sephiroth. A la fin de la bataille Yannick ne déclara qu'une chose .

« Yannick prit par la colère –C'était un teste et rien qu'un test de sa part. Je vais le tuer ce …

Kyo lui prit l'épaule –Comment sa un test ? qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?

Yannick –Je l'ai déjà combattu tout comme Cloud qui pourra vous le confirmait qu'il est beaucoup plus fort.

Kyo –Mais s…

Sephiroth dans le ciel –Bien vu Yannick tu a raison ce n'été que de pâle copie de moi faite pour vous tester et je vous félicite car vous avez réussi mon test et la prochaine fois je viendrai avec un adversaire pour chacun de vous, il parcouru l'assembler du regard et fronça les sourcil, Tiens mais ou est mon petit Cloud ?

Yannick –Il est avec Tifa pour la naissance de son fils.

Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt –Son fils ? Il a donc eu un enfant ? Fort bien je viendrait donc l'année prochaine pour mettre fin a vos pitoyable existence alors profiter de votre famille car au court de l'année vous allez les voir se faire décimer les un après les autre .

Son aile noir se replia sur lui et Sephiroth disparu laissant le silence de cette révélation s'installer jusqu'à ce que Kyo prenne la parole –Je l'attend de pied ferme si il veut se battre je suis toujours prêt et je ne compte pas lui laissait la vie d'un seul membre de ma famille.

Yannick sourit a ces paroles –Tu a raison entraînons nous pour l'année prochaine toute en protégeant nos familles alors bon courage et je m'occupe de prévenir ceux qui n'était pas la. »

Midori trembla se qui arracha un sourire a Sasuke qui lui prit la taille et la colla a lui a la grande surprise de Midori tandis que Seiko elle rester coller contre Ai de peur . Ishigo sourit .

« Ishigo –On l'attend de pied ferme car la ce n'est plus un simple combat mais une guerre qui concerne ce monde et tous les autres car si les personne de ce monde perde contre lui alors ceux de nos monde natal ne vaudront pas mieux donc faite ce que vous voulez mais moi de mon coter je vais faire venir dans ce monde tous l'aide dont j'aurai besoin vu la puissance que j'ai ressentie dans ce personnage.

Yuya prenant soudain la parole –Nous feront pareil aussi .

Kyo sourit et Yannick conclu –Alors que la guerre commencent. »

Tous le monde repartit dans sont village pour commencer leur entraînement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre alors vous pensez quoi de cette idée de guerre ?

Maintenant sa va se bousculer et tomber dans la grosse baston de titan en puissance.

Ceci dit laissez des reviews et pour les curieuses (et curieux qui doivent lire mais pas laissez de reviews ) si vous voulez des explications et du spoil venez sur mon msn et je répondrait a 2 question sur la fic

Sur ce bonne rendez vous au prochain chapitre


	18. Le temps de paix

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Me re voila rentrer du lycée et ayant attraper la connerie mouahahahahahah

Pour les reviews encore merci et je répondrais a ces dernière au prochain chapitre ainsi qu'au nouvelle qui vont arriver.

Pour mon msn dsl pour celle qui ont tenter de me parler mais j'été a l'entraînement en laissant mon msn ouvert ou sur WoW alors désolé encore une fois et profiter de la suite

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 17 : Le temps de paix**

Kyo été dans le jardin sous un cerisier occupé à par ces penser et sa pipe. Yuya le trouver bizarre car sa faisait deux jour qu'il ne parler plus et ne bouger pas de son arbre.

Ai lui sembler occuper avec Seiko a savoir ce que penser Kyo mais sans grand succès car même Seiko qui été très sensible a l'aura des autres n'arriver pas a lire dans celle de Kyo qui sembler ne pas exister.

Yuya en eu marre et s'apprêta a aller soutirer quelque chose a Kyo mais Midori arriva avec un Sasuke qui tenter de la détacher de son bras.

« Midori –Papa qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Kyo –Rien retourne joué plus loin.

Midori –Je suis plus une gamine

Sasuke –Si tu en êtes une tout comme ton père est un vrai gamin.

Kyo ne réagit pas et la Yuya intervint la peur au ventre –Midori laisse ton père et Sasuke arrête de le chercher.

Midori –Mais tu voit bien qu'il…

Yuya coupant cours –Je vous ai dit d'arrêter compris ?

Midori baissant la tête –Oui

Midori s'en alla laissant Sasuke libre se qui surpris se dernier –Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ils pètes tous un câble ou quoi ?

Yuya ignorant Sasuke qui partit en marmonnant dans sa barbe –Kyo dit moi se qui ne va pas ?

Kyo –C'est simple le fait est que je meurt.

Yuya surpris par les propos de Kyo et aussi car pour une fois il réagissait –Quoi ? C'est une blague c'est sa ?

Kyo ouvrit les yeux et l'un de ces 2 yeux rouge était devenu blanc –Non lorsque mon deuxième œil sera devenu blanc je mourrai de maladie et non de combat.

Yuya paniqué –QUOI ?

Ce cris alarma Ai, Midori et leur amant respectif qui coururent vers elle –Tu est bien ignorant mon petit Kyo

Kyo –Un ?

Yannick qui venait d'arriver avec Hakuoro sous sa forme humaine –Tu ne va pas mourir mais juste gagner beaucoup de puissance.

Kyo se leva d'un coup se qui fit sursauter tous le monde sauf Yannick et Hakuoro –Comment sa ?Alors si mon œil devient blanc sa ne va pas me tuer ?

Hakuoro prenant la parole –Si mais nous avons les moyen de te faire revenir a la vie.

Kyo –Et comment ?

Ishigo arriva –C'est simple les shinigami vont tous simplement te renvoyer a ton corps.

Kyo –C'est possible sa ?

Yuya qui rester muette de surprise –C'est quoi un shinigami ?

Ishigo –Bah pour faire simple c'est un dieux de la mort. C'est un humain mort d'on l'âme était forte et qui est devenue un esprit.

Yuya –D'accord et c'est ce que va devenir Kyo ?

Ishigo –Non mais vu que nous somme des esprit nous allons tous simplement empêcher son âme de sortir de son corps et la forcer a le réintégré et si on réussi alors toute la puissance de Kyo va se libérer tous comme Yannick qui l'a déjà reçu.

Yannick –Je confirme et sur ce arrête de broyer du noir pauvre tache va.

Kyo tilta et fonça sur Yannick le katana dégainer –TU VA MOURIR BATARD

Yannick tira un katana et envoya Kyo contre un mur d'un seul coup –Ne gaspille pas tes force avant l'heure. »

Yannick partit sur ces mot sans laisser a Kyo le temps de riposter et Ishigo et Hakuoro firent de même laissant Kyo seul avec Yuya, Ai, Midori, Seiko et Sasuke.

« Yuya s'approchant de Kyo doucement –Sa va Kyo ?

Kyo –OUI SA VA.

Yuya fut surprise puis prit du poil de la bête –NON MAIS TU SAIS A QUI TU PARLE LA ? JE SUIS TA FEMME PAS TON ESCLAVE.

Kyo –C'EST PAREIL

Yuya au bord du gouffre de la rage –KYO TU VA LE REGRETTER

Kyo –J'AIMERER BIEN VOIR SA. »

Yuya fit le pas qui la fit tomber dans le gouffre de la rage et elle sauta sur Kyo en lui refilant des coups que Kyo parer en attrapant le poignet de Yuya mais il ne vit pas venir le pied de la jeune femme qui partit dans son entre jambe. Kyo s'écroula de douleur tandis que Yuya partait d'un pas rageur dans la maison laissant Kyo au sol se tenant l'entre jambe. Ai se dit qu'il valait mieux partirent et prit Seiko dans ces bras avant de partir en courant vite suivi de Sasuke qui avait fait de même avec Midori qui s'agitait pour le faire lâcher qu'elle puisse voir la suite. Kyo se releva avec difficulté et rentra en trombe dans la maison ou le combat continua et fini par un arrachage de vêtement et un tous autre combat sous la couette.

Le lendemain sa faisait trois mois que Kyo et les autres n'avait plus de nouvelle de Sephiroth quand soudain devant la maison une explosion se fit entendre. Kyo se précipita pour coir se qui se passait et vit Sephiroth sur le pas de la porte et se dernier fonça sur Kyo qui eu a peine le temps de dégainé et de parer le coup. Kyo fit monter son aura au maximum et attaqua Sephiroth qui para mais ne disait rien chose étrange vu qu'il parlait beaucoup pendant les combats d'habitude. Kyo lança un misuchi puissance maximum contre Sephiroth qui souris cette fois pour se retrouver derrière Kyo en lui murmurant a l'oreille.

« Sephiroth –Kyo je t'attend dans neuf mois.

Kyo –Compte y enflure »

Sephiroth partit pour laisser Kyo seul et pensant a se combat éclaire tandis que Yuya venait de sortir pour voir se qui se passait avec Ai. Kyo rentra et tomba sur son père et sa mère avec surprise.

« Kyo –La vielle et le Vieux ? Vous foutez quoi la ?

Kyoko –Je suis venu parce que ton père veut que j'aille me mettre a l'abri avec ta femme.

Kyo suspicieux –C'est vrai sa ? C'est pas encore un plan pour tuer Yuya ?

Jio –Non c'est la strict vériter car elles n'ont pas a participer.

Yuya –Alors mes enfants aussi

Jio –Midori oui mais Ai doit combattre lui car c'est celui qui prendra la relève de son père donc il doit savoir ce qu'est un champs de bataille.

Yuya –Mais…

Kyo la coupant –Fait moi confiance il lui arrivera rien je te le promet

Yuya s'inclinant –D'accord

Midori riposta –Moi je suis pas d'accord pourquoi je devrai pas me battre ?

Kyo –Parce que de un tu est une jeune femme maintenant et de deux parce que je veux que tu surveille ta grand mère pendant mon absence pour qu'il n'arrive rien a ta mère.

Midori se mordit la lèvres inférieurs et tourna vers Sasuke un regard suppliant pour qu'il vienne –Midori tu va rester avec ta mère s'il te plait et en échange je t'accorderait un souhait.

Midori –Tu te prends pour un géni de la lampe ou quoi ?

Sasuke s'emportant –Tu ne sait dire que des conneries ou quoi ?**(1)**

Midori –Non mais bon je vais rester avec Maman mais tu n'a pas intèrer a ne pas tenir ta parole compris

Sasuke –Je suis une homme d'honneur t'inquiète.

Kyo –Bon voilà l'affaire est régler vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. »

Yuya embrassa Kyo et partit avec Kyoko tandis que Midori faisait pareil avec Sasuke qui ne recula pas et la pris dans ces bras a la grande surprise de Midori qui le lâcha a contre cœur.

**9 mois plus tard sur le champs de bataille ou tout le monde attendez.**

Kyo avait son deuxième quasiment blanc et été entourer de Ishigo et du reste des capitaine de la Soul Society. Soudain Kyo s'effondra au sol et son œil devint totalement blanc tandis que Ishigo et les autre se presser autour de lui .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**Oui pourquoi ? Et alors qu'est ce que sa peu te faire que je raconte que des connerie un ? mdr

Bon traite de plaisanterie laisser des reviews et parler moi pleaz (comme sa je pourrai croire que j'ai des amis ptdr)

Allez rendez-vos dans le prochain chapitre


	19. Fin

**Kyo amoureux ?**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre après une longue absence désolé mais je passez mes épreuve du BEP.

Bonne lecture voilà le nouveau chapitre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 18 :Fin.**

Tandis que tous les capitaine de la soul society se regrouper autour de Kyo, Ishigo lui criez d'aller plus vite. Ai regardé son père qui gisait mort à coter de lui alors que l'armé de Sephiroth marchait vers eux. Tandis que les shinigami faisait appelle a toute leur énergie spirituelle Sword et Ios fonçait sur l'ennemi pour le ralentir suivit de toute les troupe angélique et démoniaque.

Ios affronta un double de Sephiroth en enchaînant les coup d'épée sans succès et se retrouva vite en désavantage mais Sword arriva et donna un coup de poing au double de Sephiroth avec la technique des ténèbres occultes se qui fit littéralement exploser le Sephiroth.

Sword et Ios retournèrent au combat a deux et firent un vrai massacre dans les troupe tandis que Cloud lui avait atteint le vrai Sephiroth et le combattait férocement a arme égale quand soudain un immense aura pleine d'un envie de meurtre surgie dans le champs de bataille. Cloud tourna la tête pour voir a qui appartenait cette aura et vit que c'était Kyo revenu de parmi les morts qui massacrai tous les ennemis a grand coup de Mizuchi suivit de Ishigo avec son masque de Hollow qui tuèrent se qui restait de l'armé. Aizen en voyant sa fonça sur Ishigo et Kyo se retrouva avec la seule personne qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir : Le roi rouge.

« Kyo voyant rouge –Toi ? Tu devrais être mort.

Roi rouge –On ne peu me tuer tu devrais le avoir Kyo je me trompe ?

Ai arrivant encourant –Papa c'est qui celui la ?

Roi rouge –Oh mais a ce que je voit tu n'a pas chaumé ces dernière années et puis-je savoir qui tu a violé pour avoir un fils ?

Kyo tilta –Qui te dit que j'ai violé une femme pour forcément avoir un enfant ?

Roi rouge –Parce que te connaissant mon chère tu n'est pas du genre à avoir d'enfant volontairement.

Kyo –Et ben si j'ai eu un enfant volontairement _Ou presque_ et qu'est sa peu te faire un ?

Kyo fonça sur le Roi rouge qui esquiva son coup en riant –Ne t'énerve pas mon petit Kyo sa ne sert a rien tu … »

Le roi ne put pas finir sa phrase car Ai lui avait flanqué un coup de pied en pleine tête a la surprise de son père et aussi du Roi rouge qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Ai voyant aussi rouge que son père –Ne parle pas de mon père comme sa sale monstre.

Kyo souriant –Ah telle père telle fils tu va crever salopard.

Le Roi rouge ayant perdu son sourire –Ne rêve pas mon petit Kyo même si tu me tue je reviendrait et détruirait toute ta descendance ainsi que ta femme qui doit être un sacré traîner pour … »

Deux sabres se plantèrent en même temps dans le cœur du Roi rouge stupéfait.

« Kyo –Qui ta permis de parlez de ma femme comme sa ?

Ai –Tu n'a aucun droit de parler de maman comme sa sale merde.

Roi rouge –AHAH je reviendrait de toute façon alors… Un ? »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les visages de Kyo et Ai tandis que leur sabre brillait d'une couleur rouge en aspirant l'âme du roi rouge. Cloud de son coter venez de planter son épée dans le cœur de Sephiroth qui disparu dans une volait de plume noir en murmurant « Je reviendrais Cloud » et Du coté d'Ishigo il saignait de partout mais utilisa ces dernières ressource pour trancher net la tête de Aizen qui tomba au sol.

« Kyo se dressant droit sur le champs de bataille –C'est la fin.

Ai a coter de son père –Oui »

Soudain le sol se mit a tremblez et Yannick couru en criant « Fuyez se monde va ce détruire Sephiroth a fait son œuvre nous devons vite retourner dans nos monde respectif sinon c'est la fin. »

Kyo a peine l'information enregistrait se mit a courir de suite suivi de son fils vers la ville ou se trouvait Yuya appeuré par les tremblement. Kyo couru a pleine vitesse comme si il avait le diable au fesse et arriva en 5 min devant sa maison ou entra en défonçant la porte.

« Kyo criant –Tout le monde Dehors

Sasuke descendit charger de bagage –Désolé Kyo je n'ai pas réussi a arrêtait la type qui allait au cœur.

Ai –C'est pas grave tu a au moins prévenu tous le monde ici. »

Seiko été prête ainsi que Yuya et Midori mais Jio et Kyoko resté la sans bougé.

« Kyo –Vous faite quoi la ? Faut partir.

Jio sa ne sert a rien si on retourne dans notre monde avec vous nous mourrons.

Kyo –Pourquoi ? vous avez a peine…

Kyoko –Nous somme dépendant de l'énergie qu'il y a ici maintenant. Sa fait des années que nous somme ici, beaucoup plus longtemps que toi.

Kyo tapant dans le mur –Merde.

Jio souris –Allez tu n'a jamais pu vivre avec nous sa ne te changera quasiment rien.

Kyo sortant –Peut-être… Mais je vous est toujours aimait au plus profond de moi. »

Kyo partit avec tout le monde laissant ses parents en pleurs et Yuya et les autres qui le regardait comme si ils le voyait pour la première fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent a la port Yannick faisait en sorte de la maintenir ouverte.

«Yannick –Allez dépêché vus je vais plus tenir longtemps.

Kyo –Et toi ? Viens avec nous sinon tu ne pourra pas rentré dans ton monde et tu mourra.

Yannick –Après toute ces années tu n'a toujours pas compris.

Kyo tandis que Sasuke et Midori passait –Comment sa ?

Yannick –C'est simple si le cœur de ceux monde agonise ce n'est pas pour rien.

Ai et Seiko passèrent –Quoi ? Pourquoi il agonise ?

Yannick relevant son T-shirt pour laisser voir une plaie au niveau du cœur –Le cœur de se monde été en moi et nous ne faisions qu'un donc si ce monde meurt je meurt

Kyo –Il doit bien y avoir un moyens de te sauvez.

Yannick –Non désolé. Allez part.

Kyo s'avançant –Pas sans toi.

Yannick disparu et fit une manchette dans la nuque de Kyo en lui murmurant –Merci mon amis. »

Puis il le prit et le lança part la porte.

« Yuya franchissant la porte en larme –Au revoir Yannick.

Yannick lui faisant un signe de la main –Non adieux »

Yuya franchit la porte tandis que le monde commencé a explosé par endroit et se retrouva dans son monde.

**6 Mois plus tards.**

Kyo restait dans son coin a fumer tandis que Yuya a coté de lui parlait des dernière nouvelles. Ai lui parcourait le monde avec Seiko et nettoyer le japon de toute les fripouille qui y vivait tandis que Midori elle bah elle.

« Midori courant après Sasuke –Allez Sasuke juste 3 enfants

Sasuke fuyant avec ses habits a moitié déchiré –NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN AU-SECOURS

Midori lui sautant dessus –SSSSSIIIIIII

_**THE END** _

**_FIN _**

_**C'est fini**_

_**Au revoir **_

_**Sayonara**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà ma fic est fini alors laissez des reviews si vous voulez un suite sinon je vais faire une autre fics mais ce passant a notre époque alors restait fidèle (Vous en dite quoi de la fin ? merci de m'avoir supportez pendant autant de chapitre)

Signez humblement par Darkhuricaine.


End file.
